


Los tres hermanos

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, F/M, Incest, M/M, Poisoning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Harry no lo entendía. ¿Por qué la muerte ama verlos sufrir?¿Por qué no los perdonada? ¿Por qué tenia que ser él siempre el ultimo sobreviviente? Él no quería recibirla como una vieja amiga, el quería morir junto a su amor. Junto a Severus, pero ella no lo permitía.
Relationships: Antioch Peverell & Cadmus Peverell & Ignotus Peverell, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Las lágrimas bajaron con extrema lentitud por las mejillas de Harry. El chico se encontraba en silencio, una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello del hombre mayor que yacía muerto frente al chico. La cabeza de Severus estaba sobre el regazo de Harry, mientras este solo se limitaba a acariciarle.

—Otra vez...—Murmuró Harry, solo estaban el difunto y él. —Otra vez haz muerto por esa mujer, hermano.

Los labios del chico temblaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con más abundancia.

—No quiero quedarme solo de nuevo—Susurró, observando al muerto. Acarició su rostro y observó su cuello, la sangre ya no salía de la profunda herida, pero ya de nada servía—Estoy cansado de repetir todo esto, hermano.

El difunto no le respondió. No podía hacerlo.

—No quiero recibir la muerte como una vieja amiga—sollozó con fuerza y abrazó al hombre sin vida que acariciaba— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta hermano! Tom ha muerto.... —Susurró en su oreja—nuestro hermano mayor ha muerto—sus labios temblaron—S-se supone... que él tenía que ser el primero en morir ¿N-no es así?—preguntó. —No tú... no tú de nuevo.

Harry tragó ruidoso, suspiró y se recostó en el suelo. Posando con cuidado la cabeza de Severus en el piso, y el posando la suya sobre el pecho del difunto.

—Te amo, Severus.

Las lágrimas humedecieron la tela negra de la túnica del fallecido maestro de pociones. Harry estiró su mano y agarró una de las del inerte profesor para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

—Todo... todo esto es culpa de esa mujer, hermano—Exclamó Harry, sus ojos estaban rojos. Rojos, de llorar. De la rabia, de la decepción—Hermano... ¿Por qué? —Susurró— ¡¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por lo mismo?! Ella nunca será tuya, hermano. Ella nunca te amara, no como yo.

Harry sintió frío, un frío espectral que le erizó. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y luego, cuando los abrió nuevamente le observó. Pero no a Severus, la muerte estaba allí, frente a él, mirándole.

— Ignotus

—Tú.... —Murmuró con rencor el chico, se colocó de pie y le encaró— ¿Te divierte hacer esto? ¡¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya?!

—Nadie me desafía.

— ¡Ya han pasado siglos desde eso, muerte!—Grito Harry— ¡Devuélvemelo!—exigió— ¡Devuélveme a Cadmus!

La muerte negó y miró al hombre inerte en el suelo.

—Es su castigo, por desafiarme.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron nuevamente, sus manos temblaron. Le hubiera gustado golpearle, o ahorcarle pero sabía que aquello seria en vano.

—llévame a mí. —Pidió—Ya han muerto ellos, es hora que me lleves a mi ¿No?

—Aun eres joven.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, limpio sus lágrimas.

—Te entregaré la capa.

La muerte rio frente al chico.

—No la necesito. —Le respondió al chico—este... también es tu castigo, Fuiste inteligente pero...

— ¿Pero?—repitió Harry viéndole.

—Harry—le llamo por su actual nombre—La matate ¿No es así?

Harry desvió la mirada, observando el rostro pálido de Severus. Harry se arrodillo, colocándose nuevamente junto al mayor y posando la cabeza de este en su regazo.

—Era necesario—contestó con simpleza, acariciando de nuevo el rostro del fallecido.

—Eres inteligente—Le dijo la muerte—Eres el más inteligente de tus hermanos. Nadie sospecho que la mataste. Nadie sospecho del veneno, todos creyeron que fue una "enfermedad" ¿Quién lo diría? Quien diría que la mujer que tanto odiabas se convertiría en tu madre en esta oportunidad.

Harry suspiró, como si de esa forma fuese capaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Ya veo—Murmuró el chico, los dedos de Harry acariciaron los delgados labios de Snape—Este es mi castigo... ¿No es así? Todo por culpa de esa mujer...

La muerte se arrodillo junto al chico. La guadaña que llevaba la dejo en el suelo, como si pretendiera descansar.

—Lo siento, chico. —Le dijo con sinceridad el espectro— ¿Cómo lograste recordar?

—Lo recordé cuando le vi—Respondió el chico, viendo el rostro del muerto. Acariciándole—Desde los once, recordé todo.

— ¿El logro hacerlo?—pregunto.

Harry negó.

—Ni él, ni tom.

La muerte suspiró.

—Harry...

—Tráelo de nuevo, por favor—Suplicó, las lágrimas humedecieron el rostro de Severus. Los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados y su expresión relajada—Tráelo de nuevo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Por favor, por favor.

La muerte negó.

—Te daré la capa, te daré la piedra. Te daré la varita de Sauco...—Sollozo— ¡Te daré todo! ¡Pero tráele de nuevo!

—Lo siento—Le dijo, agarró la guadaña y se colocó de pie—Harry escucha....

— ¡No quiero vivir entonces!—Le grito, sus hombros temblaron—Ya....ya he pasado por esto tantas veces, estoy cansado verle morir ¡Estoy cansado de envejecer sin él!—El chico estiro su mano libre y agarró la túnica de la muerte—Por favor, tráelo de regreso o... llévame con él.

La muerte negó nuevamente.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ignotus. No puedo—Dijo llamándole por su primer nombre—Si te llevo, tendría que llevarme la vida que esperas... La vida, de vuestro hijo.

Harry tembló, tocó su vientre y suspiró.

—Siempre es lo mismo, es con lo único que puedo quedarme de él.

—Tu plan fallo de nuevo, Ignotus.

Harry limpio sus lágrimas y recordó, como todo sucedido la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Antioch frunció el ceño al observar como su hermano menor limpiaba sus lágrimas rápidamente una vez y el entro a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa.

—Para ya de llorar, Ignotus—Le dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña cantimplora llena de vino—Inundaras la casa si continúas así.

—No estoy llorando—Respondió este a su hermano mayor—Yo solo...

—Cadmus se va casar con esa chica, y no contigo—Murmuro a su hermano, acercándose al—Él sabe de tus sentimientos, tú se lo dijiste. Ignotus, él no te ama a ella sí. Aunque le supliques a padre Cadmus no te escogerá, ella también es sangre pura y es lo que importa.

—Él dijo que se casaría conmigo—Murmuro el menor con los labios temblorosos—el me lo prometió...

—El solo te dijo lo que querías escuchar—Antioch bebió aún más del vino y suspiro, se acercó a su hermano menor y acaricio su rostro—Si quieres... yo me puedo casar contigo. —Murmuro y bajo su rostro para besar sus labios, Ignotus volteo el rostro evitando ser besado.

—Prefiero morir...

—Eso dolió, hermanito—Respondió riendo el mayor, tomo asiento y bebió aún más—Tengo hambre—Dijo—Estoy aburrido de esta de mierda.

Ignotus tomo asiento junto su hermano, sus hombros temblaron nuevamente, limpio las lágrimas que salían sin control. Su hermano mayor le observo y con algo de pesar este le convido algo de su vino.

—Beber hace olvidar las penas—Le dijo al menor, este agarro la cantimplora y dio un sorbo del vino—Ya conseguirás a alguien mejor.

Ignotus negó.

—O.... —Murmuro Antioch en la oreja de su hermano menor—puedes matarla. —El hombre rió por aquello, y aún más cuando noto como su hermanito se tensaba junto a el—pero eres un cobarde, y no lo harás.

Ignotus observo a su hermano, este le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

—Soy más guapo que Cadmus—Le susurro— ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no te casas tú con esa mujercita?—Pregunto a su hermano mayor— ¿Por qué padre permitió esto? ¡Padre sabia de mis intenciones!

—Padre lo hablo con él, niño. Él se lo recordó, pero Cadmus ignoro todo. Este cegado por el amor y a padre no le toco otra que aceptar, ya sabes. La otra familia es bastante reconocida y... una unión con ella no estaría mal, —Antioch bebió más—por cierto, padre quiere que ayudes a los elfos a hacer la comida, hoy viene esa mujer con sus padres a cenar aquí y pues... tú sabes cocinar bien, demos una buena impresión.

************************************

—Exquisito—Cadence limpio sus cambios con la servilleta de tela y observo a sus anfitriones, junto a ella estaba su prometió, Cadmus, al lado de ella su madre y su hermana y algo lejos pero de frente, los dos hermanos de su prometió y el padre de estos. —Gracias, la comida ha estado maravillosa.

Cadmus sonrió al escuchar decir aquello a su prometida, Cadence era hermosa. Demasiado hermosa, su cabello rubio y su piel pálida. Sus ojos grises... era perfecta—No creo, tú debes cocinar mejor.

El padre del hombre noto como su hijo menor entrecerraba los ojos al escuchar eso, sabía que su hijo se había esforzado por la cena, aunque este no miraba fijamente a la pareja, tenía la vista ladeada buscando algún punto de la casa en el cual perderse.

—No se cocinar, Cadmus—Dijo la mujer sonrojada—P-pero podría aprender.

—La cena la hizo Ignotus—Exclamo Antioch a su hermano mediano—Se esforzó bastante.

Cadmus asintió y trago ruidoso, observo a su hermano menor pero este ni le miraba. No miraba a ninguno de los que estaban allí, en la mesa.

—Eh... esta deliciosa—Se apresuró a decir, sabía que su hermano estaba molesto con él, tal vez incluso ahora le odiaba, y aún más por lo último dicho.

Ignotus no dijo nada, y por eso un silencio inundo la cena por varios segundos hasta que Cadence hablo nuevamente.

—Bueno...—Comenzó a decir ella—Realmente me gusto venir hoy, espero regresar de nuevo.

—Desde ahora esta es tu casa, amor—Dijo la madre de la chica con algo de prepotencia— ¿No es cierto, Adley?—Pregunto al padre del prometido de su hija.

—Es cierto


	3. Chapter 3

Cadmus respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor.—Ignotus...—Le llamo—Hermano ¿podemos hablar?—pregunto.

El mencionado no respondió.

—Ignotus...—Le llamo de nuevo, escucho una risa en el pasillo. Era Antioch, bebiendo de su cantimplora y observándole. — ¿Qué?

—Nada, hermano, nada—Le dijo—No entiendo que haces allí ¿acaso esperas que nuestro hermano abra la puerta y te escuche?

—No te incumbe, lo que haga—Le replico—Tu solo sabes beber.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, imbécil—Antioch suspiro, se acercó a su hermano aun en la puerta—No entiendo que vio Ignotus en ti, incluso yo estoy mejor pero... aunque ya me he ofrecido, el solo te quiere a ti.—Le dijo—A ti, que lo único que has hecho es ignorarle.

Cadmus gruño, contuvo las ganas de golpear a su hermano mayor. Agradeció internamente que Antioch se apartara y se marchara a su habitación, respiro profundo nuevamente y toco la puerta de Ignotus—Hey... ¿Podemos hablar?¿Por favor?

Nuevamente no le respondieron.

—Yo... lo lamento, ¿vale? Pero ella me gusta, siempre me ha gustado, Ignotus. —Le dijo allí, sin saber que más decir—lamento lo de la cena, tu cocinas bien. Eres el mejor cocinando, yo... —Busco algo más que decir pero guardo silencio—E-espero y te lleves bien con Cadence ella es muy amable y... bueno yo... quiero que vayas a mi boda.

Ignotus no respondió, a pesar de que habia escuchado todo. No abrió la puerta. Ignoro a su hermano y continúo recostado en la cama, tratando sin triunfo detener las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos.

** ***************************** **

Ignotus observo la tarjeta que se le habia sido entregada, Cadence estaba frente a él. La chica estaba contenta, la sonrisa relucía su rostro. Junto a ella estaba Cadmus, y junto a él, Antioch.

—L-la invitación a nuestra boda—Murmuro la chica algo nerviosa al hermano menor de su prometió. Ignotus era muy poco hablador con ella—E-espero que asistas.

—Es la boda de mi hermano—Dijo a la chica, los ojos del muchacho se habia oscurecido—tengo que ir.

Cadence río nerviosa y asintió, observo de reojo a su prometido el cual estaba algo incómodo por la situación. Cadmus habia luchado para evitar aquella escena pero Cadence le habia pedido que ella misma quería entregarle a su hermano menor la invitación. Sabía que su prometida quería entablar una amistad con este pero...

—He... Si—Susurro la chica viendo al chico.

—Una boda—Susurro Antioch—Hay amor en el aire—dijo y miro a Ignotus—Hermanito... ¿No crees que deberíamos casarnos?

Ignotus suspiro y miro de reojo a su hermano mayor.

—Tal vez... no se—Respondió en tono aburrido a su hermano mayor, sin dejar de ver la invitación. Quería romperla con todas sus fuerzas.

Antioch abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar eso.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—Pregunto viéndole.

—Tal vez sea un no—Respondió, y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica. La futura esposa de su hermano era una mujer bastante guapa, incluso parecía ser amable y amistosa, aun así... la odiaba. —Gracias por traer la invitación personalmente, sé que... serán muy felices.

Cadence sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo abrazo al chico que tenía frente a ella. — ¡Muchas gracias! Yo... espero llegar a ser una buena cuñada.

Ignotus se tensó, aun así, correspondió el abrazo de la mujer mientras observaba a su hermano Cadmus a los ojos, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su corazón pero... no podía evitar continuar amándole.

—Lo serás, Cadence, serás la mejor cuñada.

** *********************** **

Ignotus frunció el ceño al entrar a su habitación y encontrar sentado sobre su cama a su hermano mayor.

—Antioch... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?—Pregunto y bebió de su cantimplora.

—No te amo.

—Yo tampoco te amo a ti, tonto—Respondió Antioch a su hermano pequeño, toco un espacio junto a él para que Ignotus se sentara y este así lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo?—Pregunto a su hermano, mientras le quitaba de la cantimplora y bebía—Hay chicas que esperan ser tomadas por ti.

—Las chicas no cocinan como tú cocinas—Murmuro—además... aunque no te amé, me gustas, eres bastante guapo y me conoces.. No tendría dolores de cabeza contigo.

Ignotus rió al escucharle, bebió más vino y suspiro.

—Yo quiero a Cadmus...

—Cadmus esta con alguien más ¿O caso no viste? No le importo restregártela en la cara, ni siquiera le importo que te diera la invitación de la boda, a Cadmus no le interesas.

Ignotus sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Antioch tenía razón... Cadmus no le amaba pero...

—Cásate conmigo—Suplico su hermano mayor, agarrándole del rostro y besando con delicadeza sus labios.

Ignotus cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su hermano le besaba, como le acariciaba, la lengua de Antioch rozo la suya y luego la acaricio. Las manos de este le apresaron con fuerza y luego le alzaron para hacerlo sentar sobre sus piernas, Antioch estaba duro y...

—No...—Dijo separándose de él, se sintió agitado. Los besos y las caricias de su hermano mayor eran muy bruscas, no eran suaves como las de Cadmus—No me casare contigo...

Antioch frunció el ceño, acaricio el trasero de su hermano y beso su cuello.

— ¿Entonces qué harás?—cuestionó— ¿miraras como Cadmus y la chica se casan frente a tus narices?

Ignotus lo pensó, mientras sentía la lengua de Antioch deslizarse por su cuello, enterró los dedos en la camisa de su hermano para luego alzar sus manos y agarrar su rostro.

—A-ayúdame...

Antioch le miro ligeramente confundido.

— ¿A qué?

Ignotus trago ruidoso. —A-ayúdame a... —Sus labios temblaron—A-ayúdame a matarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Antioch guardo silencio al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermano menor, miró sus ojos en búsqueda de algo que le dijese que era una broma, pero no, Ignotus no mentía. — ¿Qué gano yo?—Preguntó el a su hermano sin responder con aceptación a la idea— ¿Qué gano ayudándote a matarla?

Ignotus mordió sus labios, sabía que Antioch pediría algo cambio.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó, aún estaba sentado en su regazo, su corazón latía a mil, asustado de sus propias ideas— ¿Q-que quieres que te dé?

—Tu sabes muy bien lo quiero, Ignotus...—Susurró acariciando su mejilla y sus labios—harás lo que yo te pida... de aquí... hasta que ella muera.

Ignotus trago ruidoso al escucharle. ¿Realmente valía aquel sacrificio? Sabía que Antioch no le haría daño, su hermano mayor tenía una cierta obsesión hacia él desde pequeño y tal vez ahora era tiempo de beneficiarse de eso aunque se viera en la obligación de hacer lo que este le pidiese.

— ¿Me ayudaras?—Susurró viéndole, enterró sus dedos en la camisa de este— ¿Me...ayudaras a matarla?

Antioch asintió, acaricio la espalda y luego el trasero de su hermano, dio algunos besos en su cuello y luego bajo hasta su pecho repartiendo algunos más sobre su camisa.

—Te ayudare—Le confirmo— ¿tu harás lo que te pida, Ignotus? ¿Complacerás a tu hermano?

Ignotus asintió y Antioch sonrió.

—H-hare lo que me pidas...

—excelente..—Susurró con emoción Antioch.

—pero... nadie debe descubrir que la matamos... Promételo.

—Sera nuestro secreto, Ignotus... yo haré lo que me pidas...—le susurró a su hermano menor, Antioch alzo su rostro y junto sus labios con los de su hermano—lo hare... si tú lo haces.

Ignotus volvió a asentir y Antioch suspiró ansioso.

—Ya sé cómo lo haremos..—Le dijo, viéndole—nadie sospechara de nosotros, no usaremos ningún veneno conocido. Aquello la matara poco a poco, como si fuese enfermado de repente.

—¿Enserio..?—Susurró al escucharle—¿C-como...?

Antioch negó.—Si te lo digo ahora, no poder disfrutarte, Ignotus...—Susurró— ¿sabes? Siempre he deseado algo y ahora que tengo oportunidad deseo que lo hagas.

Ignotus miró a su hermano, al parecer Antioch ya quería dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

— ¿Qué es?

El hermano mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bájate y arrodíllate frente a mí.

Ignotus trago ruidoso, de inmediato supo a lo que se refería pero... si tenía que hacer todo aquello para matarla a ella... lo haría. Lo haría mil y una veces.

Observo como Antioch desabotonaba su pantalón y sacaba de su ropa interior su miembro endurecido, se masturbo frente a Ignotus. Excitándose aún más por la mirada de su hermano en él, cuando termino de acariciarse estiro su mano y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Ignotus.

—Lo quiero en tu boca, Ignotus

El chico observo el miembro hinchado de su hermano mayor suspiro y se acercó, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acaricio, observo como Antioch abría las piernas y suspiraba, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como su cabello era jalado ligeramente, respiró profundo y bajo su cabeza para besar la punta.

—Merlín.... —Jadeo el hombre, al sentir los besos sobre su miembro, se sobresaltó al sentir la lengua acariciarle, se sintió derretir—Ignotus...

El mencionado abrió la boca y dio la primera succión.

—Se siente... se siente tan bien.

Dio otra bocanada de aire y trato de meter el miembro por completo en su boca, escucho como Ignotus casi gritaba y como sus dedos se aferraban a su cabellera, movió la cabeza y Antioch la cadera.

Su hermano mayor le estaba follando por la boca, pero no le importaba.

Cadmus y el estaría juntos.

Juntos para siempre.

** ***************************** **

— ¿Invitarla?—Repitió Ignotus al escuchar la idea Antioch. Su hermano mayor tenía un plan y él no sabía para nada como era— ¿a qué?

—ella quiere ser tu amiga ¿No es así? seguro se siente apenada de todo, ya que bueno... de todos es conocimiento que siempre quisiste casarte con el ridículo de Cadmus, prepárale algo rico de comer, uno de esos postres que haces con leche, vainilla y moras.

Ignotus respiró ruidoso al escuchar la idea.

— ¿Y cómo la mataremos con eso?—preguntó enojado—si me estas engañando...

—No lo estoy haciendo—Le respondió viéndole. —Se ve que es glotona y come como cerda, ella morirá por eso, por su glotonería.

—Dijiste que no usaríamos un veneno conocido y ni tampoco poco común.

—Ignotus... amor—Susurró sosteniendo su rostro—la naturaleza está llena de venenos.

—Si le doy algo extraño... sospecharan de mi—le recordó—N-no quiero... Cadmus lo sepa.

—Nadie lo sabrá, solo tú... y yo—le susurró, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura— ¿No te lo habia dicho? Mándale una nota hoy al anochecer y dile que le invitas a casa y le preparas algo especial. Yo estaré contigo mientras este ella.

— ¿Y... lo del veneno?—preguntó Ignotus nervioso.

—No lo usaremos aún—Le comento su hermano—primero hay que hacer amistad con la victima además... ¿no crees que sería extraño que se enferme justo después que te visito? Tienes que entablar amistad y luego de unas semanas yo traeré lo que utilizaremos para matarla ¿vale?

Ignotus asintió.

Antioch sonrió y bajo su rostro para besarle, su lengua acaricio la de su hermano y sus enormes manos acarician su trasero. A Antioch le volvía loco el olor de su hermano menor, le deseaba y ansiaba pronto poder tomarle.

—Ignotus ¿podemos....—Cadmus entro al cuarto del mencionado y guardo silencio al ver la escena. Ambos hermanos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Antioch frunció el ceño al verle.

—Se toca antes de entrar—Murmuró enojado soltando a Ignotus—¿y no lo ves? Ignotus y yo estamos pasando un momento juntos.

Cadmus observo a su hermano menor, este no le vio ni a los ojos.

—¿Qué estaban...?

—¿No lo viste? Hacemos lo mismo que haces tú con tu prometida, Ignotus y yo hemos hablado... nos casaremos.

Ignotus alzo la vista, abriendo los ojos al escucharle. Antioch le hizo un guiño sin que Cadmus lo notase.

—¿Es...verdad?—preguntó Cadmus con cautela, sabía que Antioch algunas veces inventaba grandes mentiras. Y recordaba cada una de las veces que Ignotus habia rechazado las ofertas de su hermano mayor— ¿has aceptado casarte con Antioch?

Ignotus le miro finalmente. Tal vez aquello era una buena fachada para que no desconfiaran de ambos.

—Sí..—le respondió—Antioch y yo nos casaremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún error, lo siento! :c


	5. Chapter 5

Las mejillas de Cadence estaban sonrojadas al tiempo que charlaba con Antioch y su futuro esposo, Cadmus. Había recibido justo en ese momento la noticia de que Ignotus y Antioch se casarían, algo que le alegro profundamente.

— ¿Q-quieren que sea la madrina de su boda?—Repitió sorprendida al escuchar a Antioch, su cuñado, pedirle aquello— ¿Yo...? ¿E-enserio?

Antioch asintió, y Ignotus apareció con cuatro copas de vidrio rellenas de un postre que él había invento meses atrás, sirvió a cada uno y por supuesto para el mismo, tomó asiento al lado de su "prometido" y escucho la conversación.

—Amor...—Susurró Antioch tomando la mano de Ignotus—Cadence no cree que nosotros la hemos escogido como madrina para nuestra boda.

—Es cierto...—Dijo Ignotus viéndole—Creo que sería lindo ¿No?

Cadence sonrió temblorosa.—Merlín... Muchas gracias, será un gran honor—Murmuro viéndoles.

Ignotus le sonrió de vuelta.

—He preparado uno de mis postres favoritos por esto, es leche casi congelada, con vainilla y nueces y algunas frutas silvestres, espero que te guste, Cadence. —Le dijo el chico menor a ella—creo que el día de nuestra boda prepare de estos.

Cadence suspiro al escuchar los ingredientes, estiro su mano agarrando la copa y también agarrando con la otra una pequeña cucharita, agarro una porción y probó.

— ¡Oh....!—Dijo impresionada, comió algo más—esto esta riquísimo, Cadmus—dijó a su prometido—debes probarlo.

Cadmus asintió, observo a su hermano menor el cual también le miro por unos breves segundos hasta que ladeo el rostro para observar a Antioch.

—Todo lo que hace mi Ignotus es delicioso—susurró el hermano mayor, acariciando el rostro de su pequeño hermano—incluso sus besos lo son—murmuro y bajo su rostro para besarle.

Cadence río al escucharle, sonrojándose por la muestra de afecto de la pareja frente a ella, observo como ambos compartían un pequeño beso y suspiró.

—Eso es bueno, cuando hay amor hay que aprovecharlo. Deseo que sean felices así como nosotros lo queremos—Dijo ella sonriente— ¿Verdad, amor?

Cadmus asintió, sin muchas ganas.

** ******************* **

Ignotus tomó asiento en su cama ya después de cambiar su ropa a una larga bata, aplico un ungüento relajante en sus pies y suspiro al sentir cierto alivio en ellos.

— ¿Ignotus?—Cadmus le llamo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ignotus frunció el ceño al escucharle, movió su mano desde su cama. Haciendo la puerta se abriera por sí sola, Cadmus entro y la puerta se cerró tras él.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó el chico a su hermano— ¿Qué tenemos hablar?—dijo, sin dejar de masajearse sus pies. —Creo que recordar que todo ya está claro entre nosotros.

Cadmus respiro ruidoso, agarro un pequeño banquillo que habia en el cuarto de su hermano menor y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Ignotus..—Dijo viéndole a los ojos— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— ¿Haciendo que?—Cuestionó enojado.

—Tú no quieres a Antioch, no lo amas—Murmuró viéndole, sin saber cómo expresarse—Si todo esto lo estás haciendo por...

—A ti no te importa porque o que lo estoy haciendo—Le respondió, Ignotus limpio sus manos con la tela de su bata—Tú te casaras, yo también. ¿O es que tengo que llorar al verte con ella? ¿No puedo ser feliz yo entonces?

Cadmus suspiró, tomo la mano de Ignotus sintiéndole temblar.

—No...No estoy diciendo eso, yo... soy el más interesado en verte feliz.

Ignotus sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—Si fuera así... No la hubieras escogido a ella sobre mi... —Le susurró con dolor—Tu...tu sabias de mis sentimientos... ¿Eso es verme feliz?

El hombre miro al suelo al escucharle, el agarre lo hizo más fuerte pero Ignotus logro soltarse.

—A ti no ha de importante las decisiones que tome en mi vida, además, no me casare con un desconocido. Conozco bien a Antioch, mejor mal conocido que bueno por conocer ¿No es así, hermanito?

—Lo siento...—Murmuró Cadmus sin verle—Yo...

—Tú la amas a ella. —Dijo Ignotus—ella te ama a ti... y yo... Ya no importa lo que yo sienta...

Cadmus mordió sus labios con fuerza al escucharle, agarro nuevamente la mano de su hermano y la beso, observo como Ignotus le miraba fijamente así que... sabiendo que aquello era una estupidez acerco su rostro para besarle pero....

—Quita tus manos de mí prometido—Exclamó Antioch en la entrada de la habitación, ninguno habia escuchado la puerta abrirse—No lo entiendo, y sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cadmus se colocó de pie.

—estaba hablando con Ignotus...

— ¿Y para eso tenías que besarlo?—Preguntó con molestia a su hermano—Ignotus es mío ahora.

Cadmus frunció el ceño.

—Es mi hermano.

—Y solo eso es, nada más. —Murmuró entrando y viéndole—Lárgate de aquí Cadmus, o no vaya ser que yo me sobrepase con Cadence por error—amenazo—no veo la necesidad de revolotearte alrededor de Ignotus, te casaras con otra y él se casara conmigo, solo míralo pero no lo toques.

Cadmus gruño, observo de reojo a Ignotus pero finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a Antioch en la habitación de su hermano menor.

—No lo soporto—Gruño el hombre mayor tomando asiendo en la cama junto a su hermano—he de un día matarlo.

Ignotus rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—Tendrás que matarme a mi primero para hacer eso...

Antioch sonrió viéndole.— ¿Sabes...?—Susurró acercándose de él, empujo a Ignotus en la cama haciéndole recostar y él se recostó sobre este—Si es así... hoy quiero matarte de una forma distinta.

Ignotus sintió la lengua de Antioch acariciar su cuello y como acomodaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas, sintió como sus manos acariciaban su trasero y una erección latente presionar contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Sexo...?

—Si...—Antioch también llevaba bata, así alzo la suya mostrando su miembro y alzo la de su hermano para bajar y quitar su ropa interior—Quiero... correrme dentro de ti, quiero sentir su estreches. Quiero que sea mía..

Ignotus enarco una ceja al escucharle, Antioch se veía ridículo mostrando su ansias por tener sexo con él. Se veía demasiado necesitado. Dejo que quitara su ropa interior y abrió la piernas, el miembro de su hermano se rozó contra el suyo provocando que el también se excitara.

Algo de sexo no estaría mal, toda aquella situación le tenía estresado tanto que ocasiones incluso habia deseado morirse.

—Vale...—suspiró, el también se encontraba algo necesitaba—hagámoslo.

Antioch sonrió, beso los labios de Ignotus, rozando la lengua con la de su hermano mientras empujaba su erección contra la de su hermano, sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su trasero, siento los temblores del cuerpo de su hermano por sus caricias.

Se separó ligeramente de él y saco el ungüento lubricante que había llevado especialmente para ello, observo como Ignotus alzaba su cadera ligeramente. Unto sus dedos con aquello y la esparció en su mano para luego acariciar la parte baja de su hermano y sin poder evitarlo penetrarle con dos dedos.

—No seas un maldito animal. —Suplicó Ignotus sintiendo los dedos dentro de el—P-por favor...

—No lo seré, amor..—prometió.

Antioch saco sus dedos y se unto algo del ungüento en su miembro, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su hermano y le penetro con cuidado. Sintió como Ignotus ahogaba un grito y como sus uñas se enterraban en su piel.

—Oh...—Suspiro, pego su pecho contra el de su hermano recostándose sobre el—Estas caliente...

—M-muévete...—Pidió el chico—P-por favor...

— ¿Qué me mueva?—Susurró Antioch en su oreja, mordiéndola. Se movió ligeramente, con suavidad encajándose perfectamente en el interior de su hermano—Ignotus... Me enloqueces...

El chico busco los labios del hombre para besarle, y Antioch se sintió derretir por aquello. Comenzó a moverse con cuidado, escuchando los jadeos entrecortados de su hermano, sentía calor y ansias por continuar con fuerza y prisa, quería enloquecer, quería perderse en el placer pero quería disfrutar aquel momento lo más que pudiese.

—E-eres hermoso ¿Sabes?—Murmuró viendo sus ojos—eres hermoso, Ignotus...

El chico mordió su labio observándole. Cerro lo ojos sin responder aquello. Movió su cadera buscando más contacto, buscando más fricción, buscando más... más movimiento.

—M-más...—Suplicó—M-muévete más...

Antioch casi se sintió correr...

¿Cómo podía contenerse al escuchar eso?


	6. Chapter 6

Ignotus suspiró al sentir como Antioch se corría por segunda en ves en su interior durante aquella noche, dos rondas... y por lo que parecía Antioch quería continuar con una tercera, le aparto dándole un pequeño empujón.

—Y-ya...Y-ya no p-puedo más...—Le dijo con voz agitada, Antioch no había salido de su interior, continuaba dando lentos movimientos a pesar de que se acaba de correr.

—L-la última...—suplicó en su oreja a su hermano menor. Mordisqueando su oreja—por favor...

Ignotus negó, no sentía ni sus piernas. Además sentir el ardor en su parte baja. No solo allí si no en su cuerpo. Antioch era demasiado brusco a la hora de tocarle.

—N-no...—Respondió a su hermano—Ya... Antioch.

El hombre gruño al escucharle pero no hizo caso, quería correrse una vez. Aquella sería la última de aquella la noche, apreso la cintura de su hermano con sus manos y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

— ¡T-te dije que...!—Ignotus gritó pero Antioch lo silencio con sus labios. El chico enterró sus uñas en la piel de la espalda de su hermano y cerró los ojos, saco su lengua cuando los labio le abandonaron, cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar. No podía negarlo, se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien.

La primera vez que habia tenido relaciones habia sido con Cadmus, siempre habia estado locamente enamorado de su hermano y... cuando quiso experimentar por primera vez se la dio a él. A...la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

Cadmus era muy dulce, muy atento... recordaba que cuando le tocó y las pocas veces que hicieron el amor se sentía derretir con sus caricias, Cadmus se movía con lentitud, no era tan salvaje como Antioch.. Aunque, tenía que admitir en el fondo que Antioch se movía demasiado bien y que su brusquedad le enloquecía de placer, aun así... elegiría a Cadmus mil veces sobre él.

— ¿S-se s-siente bien...?—Susurró Antioch en su oreja, trayéndole de nuevo a ese lugar—se siente b-bien, amor?—preguntó. —Ignotus... Ignotus... Tú eres tan...

El chico mordió los labios de su hermano para que guardar silencio, deslizo una de sus manos hasta su miembro para acariciarse, Antioch suspiro y se apartó ligeramente para poder obsérvale mejor, para observar como Ignotus se acariciaba mientras él le penetraba, la vista... era fascinante y enloquecedora.

—Voy a preñarte...—Gruño al chico.

La mano de Ignotus se apretó con fuerza a su miembro y se corrió, Antioch no demoro mucho. Las paredes internas de su hermano le estrecharon con tanta fuerza que se corrió segundo después.

Jadeo ahogado, respiro ruidoso buscando oxígeno, deslizo su miembro fuera del interior de su hermano y observo su semen salir con abundancia de su interior.

—E-esto... es hermoso—dijo, y se recostó a un lado de Ignotus.

El chico respiró con suavidad, estaba agitado y cansado, sentía su cuerpo entumecido pero aun así la sensación de placer recorría su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos hasta que sintió como Antioch se le acomodaba para que su rostro quedara sobre su pecho, alzo la vista y le miró.

—E-eres...un maldito animal...

—Pero aun así... te encanto ¿No es así?—Preguntó, acariciando su espalda—Pronto... lo repetiremos nuevamente...—Susurró acariciando el rostro del chico, el rostro de su hermano pequeño estaba enrojecido.

Ignotus frunció el ceño, sintió la caricia en su rostro pero aún si no aparto la mirada de los ojos de su hermano mayor.

—T-tenemos un acuerdo...—Le recordó—No intentes engañarme.

Antioch rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—Ya lo sé, Ignotus—Dijo viéndole—Sé que a pesar de que conmigo tienes un buen partido, suplicas amor al idiota de Cadmus—El hombre hubiera deseado en ese momento tener algo de vino para tomar—Ya lo veras, ni siquiera muerta le ganaras a esa mujer.

Ignotus le dio un codazo a su hermano, sacándole casi el aire del estómago, Antioch río a pesar del dolor.

—Dentro de tres días partiré a buscar lo que nos ayudara a matar a Cadence...—Le dijo a Ignotus—no te desesperes hermano, yo cumpliré tus deseos.

—Los cumplirás si yo cumplo los tuyos...—Le corrigió, Ignotus se acurruco contra a Antioch— ¿Demoras en traerlo?

—No mucho—Le respondió, mientras acariciaba su trasero—Pero aun así demorare algunos días, no quiero sospechas ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Yo... solo quiero que me digas que usaremos... ¿Cómo la mataremos?—Pregunto con intriga.

—Ignotus... Cuando te lo muestre te sentirás un perfecto tonto, es algo tan simple, tan simple que nadie sospechara de aquello. —Antioch río—se lo daremos semanas después, lo conservare bien, no hay que levantar sospechas...

—Su boda es dentro de dos meses—Ignotus tembló—La...quiero muerta antes de eso.

Antioch suspiro al escuchar a su hermano.

—Ella no te hizo nada malo—Le dijo—Cadmus fue el que te traiciono.

Ignotus guardo silencio, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—Lo sé...—Respondió—pero... es la única forma... es la única manera. Yo... Lo quiero.

—Aunque la mates, no resultara, Ignotus... —Le susurró tratando de hacerle entrar en razón— Cásate conmigo, Cadmus seguiría enamorado de...

—Cállate—Replicó el chico—Cállate...

Antioch cerró sus labios y guardo silencio.

*****************************************

Adley Peverell posó el cuchillo y tenedor sobre su plato una vez y término de desayunar. Se le hacía aún muy confusa y sorpresiva la decisión de que Antioch e Ignotus quisieran casarse, había hablado con su hijo menor sobre todo aquello, pero al parecer... Ignotus estaba haciendo todo aquello por despecho, su pobre hijo... Ignotus, era la viva imagen su difunta esposa, le dolía verle triste así que después de conversar con el habia hablado con Antioch con seriedad.

— ¿Irte?—repitió al escuchar a su hijo mayor hablar mientras los otros terminaban su desayuno—No lo comprendo, ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan lejos? ¿Qué tienes buscar allí?

Antioch miró a su padre.

—Cuando Ignotus y yo nos casamos, nos mudaremos. Estoy buscando una casa adecuada para que vivamos ambos y formemos nuestra familia. —le explicó a su padre, Ignotus escuchó a su hermano dándole algunos puntos por esa mentira, Cadmus escuchó en silencio.

—No veo la necesidad, hijo—Replicó el hombre—Ustedes pueden vivir aquí en casa...

—Cadmus vivirá aquí con su esposa—Le recordó a su padre—y... realmente, no quiero incomodarle, ni mucho menos incomodar a mi futuro esposo. —Le dijo—Quiero privacidad.

Adley guardó silencio, comprendiendo inmediatamente a su hijo. Sí... podrían existir roces entre Cadence e Ignotus a pesar de que este último estaba tratando de entablar una amistad con ella.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró el hombre a su hijo mayor—tienes razón

—Siempre la tengo, padre—Antioch cruzo mirada con su hermano menor—Tengo un amigo en aguas negras, hay buenas casas y cabañas allí, además es un lugar escondido y protegido de las miradas de los muggles.

Adley asintió.

— ¿Cuándo partirás?

—Dentro de dos días, padre. —Le comento.

Adley asintió por segunda vez.

—Espero y tengas buena fortuna hijo.

—La tendré.

Antioch sonrió e Ignotus no demoro mucho en hacerlo.

********************************************

**_Dos días después..._ **

El sol no habia salido aún pero Antioch ya estaba sentado sobre su caballo, Ignotus paso una cantimplora llena de vino y un pequeño bolso con pan, queso, mantequilla y algunas tiras de carne seca.

— ¿Cuántos días te demoras en ir y regresar?—Preguntó viéndole.

—Esta solo a ocho horas de aquí... durare dos días para pasar desapercibido—le comentó.

Ignotus asintió, observo como Antioch acomodaba todo sobre las colgaduras del caballo para finalmente mirarle.

— ¿Qué?—Susurró Ignotus al ver que Antioch le miraba fijamente.

—No vayas a dejar que él te toque, Ignotus—Dijo Antioch —Oh... terminará siendo el envenenado cuando regrese.

Ignotus río al escuchar a su hermano.

—Eres un estúpido.—Susurró, pero Antioch hablaba en serio al ver sus ojos, suspiró—E-está bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Ignotus tuvo que esforzarse lo suficiente para mantener su sonrisa mientras observaba como Cadence se probaba el vestido de novia frente a un enorme espejo levitante. La chica le había invitado para que le viera y de paso para que probara junto a ella los aperitivos que tenía pensado repartir el día de su boda.

Cadence se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, las telas finas del vestido y la forma en que fue creado resaltaban la diminuta cintura de la novia, era algo que Ignotus debía admitir, a pesar de eso no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que haría, era la única forma. La única para que Cadmus y el estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Antioch le había enviado una lechuza aquella mañana avisándole que emprendería el regreso al día siguiente, ya llevaba casi cuatro días en aquel pueblo, y seguramente entre todo lo que traía, estaba el veneno que le ayudaría matarla.

— ¿Crees que se me ve bien, Ignotus?—Preguntó la chica algo nerviosa, el hermano de su prometido habia guardo silencio a penas le vio. — ¿Crees que impresionaría lo suficiente a Cadmus?

Ignotus suspiró, se colocó de pie y le miró a los ojos.

—Me gusta, te ves realmente hermosa, Cadence—Le sonrió— ¿Sabes?— Murmuró viendo esta vez el espejo—Una corona de flores blancas se te vería hermosa.

Cadence sonrió al imaginárselo. Dio una vuelta sobre si y suspiró.

—Me encanta—Dijo—Le diré a mi madre que la mande hacer la noche antes de la boda. —Le comento—estoy tratando de no olvidar la ceremonia, soy muy mala memorizando cosas.

Ignotus rio al escucharla.

—Calma—Le susurró—yo te ayudare, sin olvidas algo yo hare aparecer las palabras sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

— ¿R-realmente harías eso por mí?—Dijo conmovida.

Ignotus asintió.

—Claro que sí, no solo somos cuñados, somos amigos ¿No es así?

Los labios de Cadence temblaron, abrazo a Ignotus y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. —G-gracias por... todo esto, apoyarme y no estar molesto conmigo—Le dijo—Yo sé que tu querías...

Ignotus toco los labios de Cadence con uno de sus dedos para que ella guardara silencio. —Ya eso es pasado—le comento—Antioch y yo nos casaremos, se ha ido de viaje a aguas negras. Está buscando una casa para nosotros allí.

— ¿Una casa?—repitió ella limpiándose las lágrimas—pensé que vivirían en la mansión de su padre... junto a nosotros.

Ignotus negó.

—Antioch el... es algo complicado ¿Sabes? Quiere completa privacidad—Le dijo a Cadence, fue hasta a bandeja donde habían mas aperitivos y comió—y bueno, creo que sería lo mejor. Te volverías loca viviendo con nosotros y Antioch, te lo aseguro, además si yo vivo en otro lugar tendrías la excusa perfecta para irme a visitar ¿no te parece?

Cadence rio al escucharle y asintió, agarro uno de los aperitivos que Ignotus le había pasado y comió.

—Si... tienes razón, me encanta viajar.

****************************

Ignotus no había logrado dormir lo suficiente aquella noche, y al día siguiente cuando despertó. No se despegó de la ventana hasta que observo cuando anocheció la figura de Antioch acercándose a la mansión sobre su caballo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose con Cadmus el cual al parecer tenía las intenciones de hablar con él a su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—Le preguntó a su hermano—Quiero...

—Ahora no, Cadmus—Le corto enseguida—Antioch ha regresado, y yo iré a recibir a mi prometido.

Dejo con la palabra a Cadmus en la boca, y bajo con el corazón en la garganta a recibir a Antioch. Abrió la puerta y le observo llegar y bajar de su caballo.

—Aquí estoy, amor—Dijo viéndole, sonrió de oreja a oreja con prepotencia y se acercó para besarle, los brazos de Antioch apresaron la cintura de Ignotus y su lengua se enredó con la de su hermano mayor, sintió como las manos de Antioch se deslizaba por cintura hasta llegar a su trasero y acariciarle para luego empujar contra el para qué sintiera su miembro.

—Te extrañamos—susurró en su oreja.

Ignotus se separó de él algo agitado.

— ¿Lo... trajiste?—Murmuró en voz baja, viendo los ojos negros de su hermano— ¿Lo trajiste, verdad?

Antioch asintió.

Uno de los elfos se apareció, dio la bienvenida a uno de sus amos y llevo al caballo hasta el establo. Antioch tomo la mano de Ignotus y la beso, se toparon con Cadmus cuando este bajaba las escaleras.

—Bienvenido, hermano...

—Ya recibí la mejor bienvenida, a menos que tú también quieras besarme.—Le exclamo el hombre.

Cadmus frunció el ceño, molesto.

Antioch le ignoro y jalo el brazo de Ignotus para que le siguiera camino arriba hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hermano mayor, ambos entraron. Antioch hechizo el lugar para que nadie les escuchara.

—Lo traje, claro que lo traje. Estoy cumpliendo la parte de nuestro trato, hermanito.

—Muéstrame—Pidió ansioso— ¿Qué es?

Antioch soltó una pequeña risita, y abrió el bolso de tela que llevaba. Saco de este un cofre pequeño de color negro y lo abrió.

—Arándanos venenosos, Ignotus—le dijo.

Ignotus se sintió insultado al ver aquello, esperaba algo más impresionante algo más...

— ¿Esto...la matara?—Preguntó inseguro.

Antioch suspiró.

—Si te comes unos racimos de esto, uno tras otro, morirás en menos de diez minutos. No sentirás dolor. Tu respiración se detendría y hasta allí llegarías, no es una mala muerte ¿No es así, amor?

Ignotus se mordió los labios al escucharle.

— ¿La mataremos enseguida?—Preguntó sin entender completamente.

Antioch negó.

—He traído algo para ella, y para ti. Envíale una invitación mañana para que tome té con nosotros y también para que reciba el regalo que le he traído. Prepararas nuevamente el postre que leche y fresas que tanto le gusto. Pero esta vez al postre le agregaras arándonos. Iras con elfo a comprar arándanos comestibles al pueblo, y entonces cuando prepares el postre colocaras solo uno, solo un arándano venenoso. No la matara de inmediato pero si afectara su salud en algo. —le explico—luego, poco a poco le iras dando un arando tras otro, en diferentes oportunidades hasta que muera.

Antioch le entregó el cofre a Ignotus y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Comprendes? —Le dijo— ¿entiendes el plan?

Ignotus asintió, sostuvo el cofre con fuerza y sonrió.

—G-gracias, hermano...

Antioch le observo sonreír.

— ¿Gracias...?—Repitió el—Ignotus.... quiero tu culo sobre mi polla después de la cena.

Ignotus asintió, estaba animado. Celebraría aquella noche con su hermano.

—Está bien, amor—Murmuro a Antioch imitando la forma en como le decía, y le dio un beso en los labios.


	8. Chapter 8

Ignotus suspiró al sentir como Antioch se corría por segunda vez en su interior. Beso sus labios mientras sentía como este continuaba moviéndose buscando el orgasmo por tercera vez. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados, enrojecidos. El cuerpo de Ignotus estaba moreteado por el fuerte agarre de Antioch sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres seguir... con tu plan?—Susurró en su ojera mordiéndola— ¿Quieres seguir con tu estúpido plan a pesar de que yo te follo mejor?

Ignotus acaricio el rostro de Antioch mientras este continuaba penetrándole. El ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba cansado aunque disfrutaba de la estimulación—No... no te entiendo, hermano.

Antioch se mordió los labios.

—No entiendo—Repitió Ignotus viéndole.

— ¿No entiendes que?—Preguntó deteniéndose y viéndole— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—No entiendo porque sufres tanto por esto, dices que no me amas pero aun así insistes en que me case contigo—Susurró Ignotus a su hermano mayor— ¿Me amas...o no?

Antioch gruño al escucharle, saco su miembro perdiendo completamente la excitación del momento, escucho a Ignotus jadear. —Regresare a mi cuarto—Dijo el hombre mayor bajando de su cama.

Ignotus frunció el ceño y estiro su mano para agarrarle. —No te enojes, no tienes que irte—Le dijo viéndole, este le ignoraba— ¿Me amas, Antioch?

Este no le miró.

— ¿Me amas?

— ¿Y que si te amo?—Dijo finalmente viéndole—estas cegado por el imbécil de Cadmus, Ignotus, Cegado, te sigo ayudando porque sé que tu idea no funcionara, aunque Cadence muera Cadmus no superara su muerte, aunque te cases con él, no dejara de amarla.

Antioch observo como el rostro de su hermano menor enrojecía por la rabia.

— ¡Tú no sabes si será así!—Le respondió, sintió un nudo en la garganta—Cadmus también me ama.

— ¿Enserio?—Preguntó con burla, Antioch se colocó su pantalón de dormir y el camisón—Si te amara no estaría durmiendo tan tranquilo sabiendo que te estoy follando, Ignotus. Él no te ama. Yo si.... Realmente lo hago.

—Cállate...

—Yo.... Si lo hago—Susurró viéndole, Antioch agarro una de las manos de Ignotus y la beso para luego verle a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama—deja atrás tu idea, déjala atrás...cásate conmigo, amor. Casémonos y vayamos de aquí... por favor.

Ignotus se apretó los labios, observando los ojos de Antioch. Sabía que lo realmente correcto era casarse con Antioch, irse, formar una familia con el pero... —No quiero—rompió el agarre y no le miro—No te amo, hermano. Yo...

Antioch se colocó de pie nuevamente sin dejarle terminar.

—Hasta mañana.

Ignotus sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—hasta mañana, hermano.

*******************************

— ¿P-para mí?—Murmuró Cadence agarrando el libro que Antioch, su cuñado le había traído—No te hubieras molestado—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Había ido a la mansión por petición de Ignotus para que ambos tomaran té.

—Lo mejor para mí cuñada—Dijo Antioch haciéndole un guiño—espero y te guste, son leyendas mágicas antiguas y creo que recordar que Ignotus me hablo de lo mucho que te gustaban.

Cadence asintió, abrió el libro ojeándolo.

—Muchas gracias, enserio—dijo agradecida—amo leer.

—Yo también—respondió Ignotus sirviendo él te— ¿quieres galletas o te preparo algo mejor? Hoy fui al pueblo a comprar fresas y arándanos ¿no te gustaría que prepare el postre de la última vez?

Cadence asintió, emocionada, moría por probarlo nuevamente.

—Es tan delicioso, amigo—Confeso ella ansiosa—enserio, debes enseñármelo. Quiero repartirlo también el día mi boda. Todos morirán al probarlo.

 _"Al igual que tu"—pensó el chico_.

—Dame unos minutos. No demorare nada ¿vale? Puedo pedírselo a los elfos pero me gusta hacerlo por mí mismo—Dijo a Cadence mientras miraba a su prometido—amor... ¿Quieres tu también del postre?

Antioch asintió.

Ignotus salió del salón en donde se encontraban para ir a la cocina. Al entrar pidió a los elfos que se marcharan y busco las copas de vidrio. Corto en pequeño pedazos las fresas y los arándanos. Luego enfrió la leche y la batió hasta lograr ponerla cremosa y dura. Coloco una capa de leche dentro de la copa y luego la lleno de fresas y arándonos, coloco una segunda capa de arándanos y nuevamente coloco fresas y más arándanos. Hizo lo mismo en las otras copas hasta que finalizo.

Ignotus trago ruidoso. Hizo aparecer el cofre de madera que Antioch habia traído con la fruta venenosa. Ignotus suspiró, abrió la tapa y observo los arándanos venenosos. No se mostraban ni siquiera diferentes a los comestibles. Levito uno y lo coloco en una de las copas, lo observo y se preguntó si realmente...

—Uno más—murmuró para sí. Levito un segundo agrandado e hizo desaparecer el cofre. Los coloco en una bandeja acomodándolos y regreso al salón. Sonriendo, poso la bandeja en la mesita y coloco la copa de Cadence frente a ella, sirvió a Antioch y luego el de ultimo.

—Por cierto...—Dijo Ignotus mientras observaba como Cadence comía, sonrió al ver como ya habia introducido los arándanos dentro de su boca— ¿Dónde está Cadmus? Pensé que estaría contigo hoy.

—Está midiéndose la túnica que usara para nuestra boda—Le expreso la chica encantada de lo que comía—esto... es realmente delicioso.

—Me alegra tanto que guste—Ignotus le sonrió a la chica—cada vez que vengas te lo preparare ¿Esta bien?

Cadence, asintió.

******************************************

Agitaron sus manos despidiéndose de Cadence, cuando subió al coche que la llevaría de vuelta hasta su casa, ambos estaban en la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Colocaste solo uno, verdad?—preguntó Antioch volteándose cuando los caballos emprendieron vuelo.

Ignotus bajo la vista.

—Coloque dos.

— ¿Dos?—Repitió Antioch—no sabes...cuan ansioso espero que todo este plan se vaya a la mierda cuando notes que Cadmus la prefiera incluso muerta que a ti.

—Estas celoso, todo esto lo dices porque estas molesto contigo—Murmuró Ignotus a su hermano— ¡acéptalo ya!—casi le grito—tu y yo...

—Ya lo sé—interrumpió a su hermano menor—no tienes por qué repetírmelo.

Ignotus trago ruidoso, entro de nuevo junto a su hermano al salón, Antioch tomo asiento e hizo aparecer una cantimplora con Alcohol.

—Con lo que le diste, no tendrá apetito por el resto de días—Le dijo bebiendo y viéndole—vete—le miró—ve a lamberle las piernas a Cadmus y confórmate con sus sobras.

Ignotus salió del salón enfurecido, dejando a su hermano mayor bebiendo, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

*******************************************

**_Días después..._ **

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Adley al ver a su hijo con preocupación al este tomar asiento en el comedor para almorzar—¿sucede algo, hijo?

Cadmus observo la comida.

—Cadence no ha estado bien los últimos días—murmuró con preocupación—no ha tenido apetito, incluso no ha querido comer—expreso—el medimago la vio pero dice que no ha encontrado nada anormal... no se sabe que es.

—Tal vez todo esto de la boda la tiene así...—expreso Antioch a su hermano—las mujeres se estresan demasiado, quieren que todo les salga perfecto pero ellas se terminan descuidando—el hombre negó—por eso no me casare con una mujer.

Cadmus fulmino su hermano con su mirada.

—La madre de Cadence la ayuda con todo esto, no creo que... ella ha enfermado—los labios de Cadmus temblaron.

—no tienes que preocuparte, hijo—Adley le sonrió—solo tienes que calmarte ¿Vale? Ella se repondrá muy pronto, ya lo veras.

Cadmus asintió, Ignotus guardo silencio mientras escuchaba hasta que sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

—Cadence quiere verte, dice que se ha sentido algo sola estos días por estar en cama y que te extraña...—Susurró— ¿p-podrías ir a verla?

Ignotus asintió.

—Por supuesto, yo también extraño a mi mejor amiga.


	9. Chapter 9

Ignotus sintió una punzada en su corazón al sentir cierto remordimiento al ver el rostro pálido de Cadence. La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja con su extrema palidez al observar al joven tomar asiento aún lado de ella junto a la cama en donde se encontraba recostada.

—Viniste...—Murmuró la chica al ver a Ignotus, Cadence estiro su mano—es bueno verte, amigo.

Ignotus le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Can?—Preguntó estirando su mano y tocando su rostro.

—Es algo que no se como responder—respondió ella sintiendo también confusa—comencé a sentirme débil a la mañana siguiente del día que te visite—le contó—no me siento mal, pero.. me siento sin fuerza, sin apetito. Solo tengo ganas de dormir—susurró.

Ignotus asintió y acaricio su cabello.

—¿Qué ha dicho el medimago?—Cuestionó, observo como Cadence cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

—Tampoco sabe que es—le dijo—me comunico que tal vez puede ser estrés por toda la boda, pero yo no creo eso... siempre he sido algo delicada con la salud, seguro pesque algo que andaba en el ambiente—murmuró—he estado tomando algunos caldos pero...no.

El chico suspiró al escucharla. Se sintió mal al ver a la mujer así, se sentía algo culpable, se pregunto en ese momento si matarla era correcto, si realmente estaba arriesgado mucho por cadmus.

—vas a reponerte—Dijo Ignotus agarrando la mano de la chica y besandola—Se que lo harás.

Cadence le sonrió.

—¿Sabes que si me gustaría comer?—Le dijo al chico, la chica se acomodo en su cama quedando sentada, ignotus le ayudo—el postre que preparas, ¿sabes? Si he de morir... he de hacerlo pero antes me gustaría probarlo de nuevo.

Ignotus trago ruidoso al escucharle, había traído consigo dos arándanos mas, escondidos para darselos en una oportunidad a Cadence y ahora ella...le estaba entregando el momento aun así, no sabia que hacer.

**_"cadmus la continuara prefiriendo aunque este muerta"_ **

Recordó la voz de su hermano mayor, y la rabia regreso a el.

—¿Ignotus?—le llamo la chica al ver a su amigo—¿Ignotus te sientes bien?

El chico parpadeo varias veces al escucharla, salió de su letargo y asintió.

—He...claro que si, yo lo siento—murmuró—claro que te haré el postre, lo mejor siempre para mi mejor amiga...—le dijo viéndole—¿tienen arándanos en casa?

Cadence llamo a uno de los elfos y le pregunto sobre eso, el elfo le contento afirmativamente, guió a Ignotus hasta la cocina y comenzó a realizar el postre con lentitud. Habia otro elfo mas, asi que tendria que buscar la oportunidad perfecta para introducir los aran danos.

—No hay leche—dijo un elfo al otro—tendrás que ir a ordeñar a steppy.

Uno de los elfos asintió, agarro un balde de madera y se desapareció. El otro se distrajo cortando las fresas, dándole en ese momento la espalda a Ignotus. El chico saco los arándanos envueltos en un trapo de su bolsillo y los coloco corto a la mitad. Colocandolos en el mismo recipiente que los otros.

—Scar ha terminado—dijo el elfo volteándose y entregándole las fresas picadas en pequeños partes a ignotus—Arnol se demora, Scar lo buscara.

Ignotus asintió y respiró ruidoso al estar solo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en ese momento. Agarró la copa de vidrio y coloco las frutas en el fondo, incluyendo los arándanos. Los elfos aparecieron, congelo la leche con un hechizo y la bateo hasta ponerla cremosa. Introdujo dentro la copa una porción de leche congelada y sobre esta coloco una fresa entera con migajas de galleta. Coloco la copa en una bandeja y subió hasta la habitación de Cadence, la madre esta había entrado a la habitación y se había sentado en la orilla de la cama junto a su hija.

—Bienvenido, Ignotus—murmuró la madre de cadence al verlo—lamento no haberte recibido hace minutos atrás, hijo. Estaba ocupada en otras cosas—ella le sonrió—¿Estas consintiendo a mi niña? Ya veo que estas recuperando el apetito, amor—dijo a su hija.

Ignotus estiro la copa entregándosela a cadence junto a una cucharilla pequeña. Esta introdujo la cucharilla en la copa y agarro al de leche cremosa, le dio algo a su madre. Ignotus se tranquilizo, había colocado esta vez las frutas al fondo de la copa así que la madre de esta no se vería afectada en nada.

—gracias por hacerlo, Ignotus—Cadence sonrió y beso la mejilla de su cuñado, comió con ansias el postre hasta que no dejo nada. La chica sonrió satisfecha, un elfo apareció y se llevo la copa, ignotus se sintió algo intranquilo por eso pero trato de calmarse, el elfo la lavaría de inmediato y nadie se daría cuenta de aquello.

Hablaron por casi una hora hasta que decidio marcharse y dejar a su amiga descansar.

—Te recuperaras, Cadence—le dijo—o si no Cadmus, enloquecera. Y anticoh le empapujara de las escaleras de la casa.

Cadence río con fuerza al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello. Se despidieron y el chico se marcho, cuando regreso encontró a Antioch recostado en la cama de su habitación con la cantimplora repleta de wiskey.

—¿Cómo te fue, amor?—le preguntó a su hermano menor al verle entrar—¿le diste mas arándanos?

Ignotus frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—vine a follarte—le expreso tomando un buen trago de la cantimplora—¿Por qué? ¿te molesta?

—¿No estas molesto conmigo por mis "desprecios"?—le preguntó a Antioch.

—Lo estoy—le afirmó—pero la palabra tiene poder y disfrutare viéndote sufrir con la indiferencia de Cadmus y su miseria cuando la chica fallezca—le comento, Antioch se desabrocho el pantalón y tanteo la cama para que Ignotus tomara siento—mientras eso sucede, he disfrutar el trato que tenemos ¿No es así?

Las manos de Ignotus se formaron en puños al escucharle. Cerro la puerta colocando segura en ella y respiro con tranquilidad. Dejo caer su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, se acerco a la cama y tomo siento frente a Antioch.

—te gusta sufrir, hermano—le dijo ignotus al hombre mayor.

—es algo que he aprendido de ti—Antioch sonrió y volvió a tomar Wiskey—pero bueno, ya que hablar no se puede contigo tendré que disfrutar nuestros ultimos encuentros de otra forma—murmuró—date la vuelta, Igotus. Voy a follarte.

Ignotus tomó un trago de la cantimplora, frunció el ceño al sentir el ardor del Wiskey, se volteo, su rostro toco el colchon,sintio como Antioch acariciaba su tracero con hambre y como murmuraba un hechizo de lubricancion.

Se removió cuando se sintió húmedo, los dedos de Antioch le penetraban con insistencia. No estaba muy excitado en ese momento pero tampoco quería poner a su hermano mayor en su contra.

—¿Por qué sigues estando tan estrecho?—preguntó enloquecido del placer su hermano mayor al comenzar la penetración.

Ignotus aferro sus dedos a la sabana y mordió la tela que cubría el colchón donde dormía.

Las cosas que hago por amor—pensó el chico y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y disfrutar un poco de aquel momento.

*********************************

—Cadence ha muerto.

Los ojos de Cadmus estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar al regresar a la mansión. Su padre y sus hermanos estaban el comedor cenando cuando este regreso. Ya habían pasado tres días de la visita de Ignotus a la chica.

—¿Q-que?—Tartamudeo Adley poniéndose de pie—Oh merlín. Hijo pero.....

—Le fui a visitar hoy, estaba mas débil que nunca. La deje para que tomara una siesta y me retire junto con su madre a hablar algunas cosas, cuando regresamos a su habitación ella no despertaba, no tenia signos vitales...ella..murió mientras dormía.

El hombre comenzó a llorar frente a su hermanos. Ignotus sintió agonía en su corazón al observar el rostro humedecido de Cadmus, se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, celebrando internamente su victoria.

—Calma, hermano, calma... Cadence no hubiera querido verte triste.


	10. Chapter 10

—Te traje algo de comida, Cadmus—Murmuró Ignotus al entrar al cuarto de su hermano. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses de la muerte de Cadence pero...— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas una poción hermano?

Cadmus negó—No tengo hambre.

—No me iré de aquí sin que comas algo, he hice tu sopa favorita—Le sonrió el chico a su hermano—la de avellanas.

—No quiero, Ignotus...—Insistió. Estaba recostado en su cama observando un pequeño retrato de su difunta prometida—Lo único que quiero... es estar con ella, Cadence ahora esta tan lejos de mí.

Ignotus apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de controlar su ira—Hermano, Cadence murió... ella le hubiera gustado que fueses feliz, no que estés en este pozo de tristeza. ¿Por qué no paseamos en el pueblo?—le animo—podemos...

—No entiendo que haces aquí...—Le interrumpió viéndole—deberías estar planeando tu matrimonio con Antioch.

Ignotus trago ruidoso—He.... Ya no nos casaremos. —Dijo removiéndose—ahora hay cosas más importantes y...

Cadmus apretó con fuerza el retrato de su prometida mientras observaba a su hermano—Ig, se lo que estás pensando pero yo...

—Hermano, escucha... no hablaba de eso, o bueno...—se sonrojo—aún es muy pronto ¿Verdad? Tú sabes de mis sentimientos y aunque sé que no puedo alegrarme de lo que sucedió... es una oportunidad. A Cadence le hubiera gustado que...

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que quería Cadence!—Le grito, la sopa de avellanas cayó al suelo— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Ignotus!

El chico se colocó de pie—Hermano, yo no...

— ¡Lárgate!—Le grito Cadmus sin ponerse de pie— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Ignotus sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. No recogió la taza donde habia traído la sopa si no que salió rápidamente de la habitación aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. —S-solo tengo que esperar...—se dijo a sí mismo—Todavía es muy pronto, en algunos meses él se dará cuenta que yo soy lo único que necesita.

—Quiero ver eso—Exclamo Antioch, observo como Ignotus se sobresaltaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con rapidez—Vi que ya compraste la poción de fertilidad ¿Ya Cadmus te dijo que si, Hermano?

Ignotus trago con fuerza—Pronto.

—Pronto—Repitió Antioch, se acercó a su hermano menor acorralándolo en donde se encontraba—ya me canse de tratar que entres en razón pero...—suspiro y acerco sus labios a los de su hermano. Ignotus ladeo el rostro para evitar que le besara—tengo otro plan...

Ignotus se tensó al escucharle. Le miro nuevamente— ¿Otro?

—Sí, otro...—Contesto viéndole—considérame una buena persona, Ig. A pesar de todo quiero que seas feliz ¿Sabes?

Ignotus mordió sus labios, agarro la mano de su hermano y le arrastro hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y aplico un hechizo silenciador.

— ¿Qué plan?—Preguntó ansioso. — No entiendo... tú quieres casarte conmigo, tu...me amas.

Antioch aparto la mirada de su hermano ligeramente frunciendo el ceño. —Lastimosamente estas en lo cierto pero... Ya te lo dije, tu felicidad será la mía.

—No te hagas el estúpido, Antioch. No me ayudaras sin ganar algo a cambio ¿no es así?—Murmuró viéndole— ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿Follarme? ¡Si lo haces cuando quieres!

Antioch rió al escuchar a su hermano. Tomo asiento en la cama y palmoteo sus piernas para que Ignotus tomara asiento en su regazo. El chico gruño, y aunque no quería hacerlo. Lo hizo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto mientras sentía a Antioch acariciar su trasero— ¿Quieres?

— ¿Qué quiero?—Preguntó olisqueando el cuello de su hermano menor y deslizando su lengua por esta—pues...

— ¿Qué es?—Insistió Ignotus ansioso, agarro el rostro de Antioch y le beso—Dímelo...Por favor.

—Digas "por favor" o te follare—Amenazo el hombre suspirando, su lengua toco nuevamente los labios de su hermano menor y le beso por segundos hasta que se separó de el—Mi plan es algo sencillo, sencillo al igual que la muerte de Cadence.

— ¿C-cuál?—Pregunto nuevamente.

—Ignotus, si esperas que Cadmus entre en razón y acepte tu proposición pasaras toda la vida allí—Comentó mientras continuaba acariciándole el trasero—Pero yo tengo un sencillo y rápido plan pero... obviamente tienes que pagar el precio.

Ignotus asintió—Yo... te daré lo que sea, hermano.

Antioch sonrió de oreja a oreja—excelente—respondió el. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente a los de Ignotus y suspiro para hacerle una nueva pregunta— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?

Ignotus guardo silencio por unos segundos, observo el ojo café de su hermano y respondió sin vacilar—Yo... Quiero casarme con Cadmus, hermano.

Antioch asintió, conteniendo sus ganas de ir y matar a su hermano—Vale. Yo... te cumpliré ese deseo—Murmuro tocando su mejilla—pero a cambio de eso, tú debes darme...

— ¿Q-que?—pregunto— ¿Qué tengo que darte, Antioch?

—Tienes que darme un hijo.

Ignotus se tensó al escucharle, se bajó del regazo de su hermano mayor para mirarle enojado— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!—Casi le grito, Antioch se colocó de pie— ¡Si te doy un hijo, Cadmus no se casara conmigo! ¡Si te doy un hijo tendría que...!

Antioch colocó un dedo sorbe los labios de su hermano para que guardara silencio—Dios, Ignotus... algunas veces siento que lo que tienes de precioso lo tienes de estúpido—murmuró—te diré mi plan.

Ignotus guardo silencio y asintió.

—Hoy tomaras la poción de fertilidad—Le dijo—La tomaras para que esta adecue tu cuerpo para alojar aun bebe ¿Vale? Mientras eso sucede, estos días dejaremos que Cadmus "descanse" y yo...—murmuro en su oreja—te follare hasta embarazarte, cuando lo estés, sacare a Cadmus de casa y le traeré de vuelta completamente borracho, cuando le lleve a su cuarto tu entraras y...—frunció el ceño—lo besaras, obviamente no podrás tener sexo con él porque ya sabes lo débil que es cuando toma, no tardara en dormir ese así que... te desnudaras y te recostaras en la cama con él, para cuando al día siguiente el despierte piense que él y tu han follado.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró el chico, inconscientemente toco su vientre. A él le hubiera gustado que todos sus hijos fueran de Cadmus pero...—E-está bien hermano.

Antioch sonrió, beso sus labios y acaricio su rostro—luego, dos semanas después dirás que te encuentras mal y descubrirán tu embarazo, le mentiras a Cadmus, dirás que te embarazaste naturalmente y que no tomaste la poción. El medimago corroborara el tiempo que tienes de embarazo y el sacara cuentas, haremos pasar a nuestro hijo como suyo y tu podrás casarte con el...—contó— ¿No es un buen plan, amor?

—Lo es..—Murmuró Ignotus.


	11. Chapter 11

Ignotus respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía como Antioch se movía y le penetraba con fuerza y rapidez. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, ya ni siquiera era capaz de sentir sus piernas, pero...lo único que podía sentir era aquella asfixiante sensación de placer, podía sentir la quemazón y el ardor que producían el agarre fuerte que tenía Antioch sobre su cintura.

Ya habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que habia llegado al Clímax esa noche. Antioch y él habían tenido relaciones durante tres días seguidos. Sin ningún minuto de descanso, hasta que lograra embarazarse. Tal vez ya lo estaba. La poción siempre funcionaba a la primera.

Ignotus ahogo un gemido y mordió sus labios, sintió correrse nuevamente. Sintió a Antioch temblando tras él, sintió aquel líquido espeso y tibio llenarle. Ambos respiraron agitadamente tratando de obtener el aire que habían perdido por tal actividad. Antioch suspiro de satisfacción y luego retiro su miembro del interior de su hermano. Ignotus cayó finalmente recostado sobre la cama y Antioch a su lado.

—N-no...N-no creo que pueda s-seguir con esto un día más—Exclamó con una respiración ruidosa el chico más joven—N-no puedo...-

Antioch estiro su mano en búsqueda de la cantimplora que tenía con vino, la alcanzó y bebió de ella hasta saciarse y quitar la sed que tenía— ¿quieres?-

Ignotus negó, toco su vientre—N-no... eso hará daño al bebé—Murmuró acariciaban su vientre plano—mañana hare la primera prueba.-

— ¿Mañana?—Pregunto Antioch suspirando nuevamente—Espero que sea positiva.-

—Yo también...—Dijo con esperanza el chico y giró su cuerpo con cuidado para observar a su hermano mayor—Y-y...s-si lo es...-

—Estarías esperando un hijo mío—Antioch sonrió de oreja a oreja en tan solo pensarlo. Le habia ganado en casi todos los sentidos al inútil de su hermano intermedio, como lo detestaba, esperaba pronto lograr matarle —la harás mañana temprano—Le ordeno acariciándole el rostro, Ignotus realmente era hermoso. Hermoso y suyo, tal vez no su corazón, pero si su cuerpo. —Y si da positivo, en noche llevare a Cadmus conmigo.-

Ignotus sonrió, se acurruco contra Antioch a pesar de que aun sentía calor.

**************************************

Cadmus trago ruidoso al entrar a la cocina. No habia salido de su habitación desde hace mucho tiempo, y menos desde que tiro toda la comida que Ignotus habia llevado para él. La sopa de avellanas que tanto le gustaba, ya hacía cuatro días desde eso.

—He.... ¿Y-ya está lista la comida?—Pregunto desde la entrada a su hermano menor el cual estaba cocinando, olía bien, Ignotus preparaba platillos fantásticos.

Ignotus se volteo a verle. Cadmus espero que este se acercara hacia a él y le abrazara, incluso que le besara. Sabía que Ignotus le gustaba mucho demostrar el afecto y el amor que sentía pero...

—Dentro de poco—la respuesta fue simple y la mirada fría, Ignotus regreso su vista a lo que hacía—enviaré a uno de los elfos para que te lleven la comida.-

—C-comeré con ustedes en el comedor—Exclamo el hombre a Ignotus. Su padre habia tenido una larga plática con él, "la vida sigue, hijo" le dijo, su padre habia sido capaz de superar la muerte de su madre pero él no sentía que tenía la misma fortaleza para seguir adelante.

Ignotus asintió sin hablarle.

Cadmus quiso acercarse y disculparse, pero tal vez lo haría después. Más tarde.

*************************************

Ignotus hizo un corte sobre su dedo y dejó caer dos gotas de sangre dentro de un recipiente que contenía un líquido parecido al agua. Antioch estaba junto a él, ambos estaban en la habitación del mayor.

—Si el color es negro es porque no estoy embarazado, si se pone de color purpura es que si lo estoy—Explico el chico a su hermano mayor esperando la respuesta. Sentía el corazón en su garganta. Ignotus agarro un delgado palillo y mesclo aquel líquido con su sangre, lo alejaron y tomaron asiento en la cama mientras esperaban.

Antioch hizo aparecer su fiel cantimplora, esta vez llena de Wiskey, tomo un sorbo y suspiro. Ignotus se la arranco de las manos para también tomar un pequeño trago. Si bien no quería beber alcohol. La angustian de ese momento le ganaba.

— ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?—preguntó el hombre al menor.

—Cinco minutos.-

Ignotus se recostó en la cama mientras Antioch continuaba bebiendo con una desesperante calma. Los minutos los sintieron las horas, Ignotus incluso contó el número de tejas que cubrían en total el cuarto de su hermano. Suspiró y dio varias vueltas sobre la cama una y otra vez hasta que se colocó de pie.

— ¿Ya pasaron los cinco minutos?—Exclamo Antioch algo sobresaltando. Él estaba nervioso.

Ignotus asintió. Se acercó al lugar en donde habían colocado el cuenco y cerró los ojos para no ver el color que habia adquirido el líquido. Lo agarro con fuerza y a ciegas se acercó hasta a la cama nuevamente. Tomo asiento y coloco el cuenco en su regazo.

— ¿Y-y bien?—Tartamudeo el chico sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos—¿Qué color es?-

Ignotus observo el cuenco y el color en este, mordió sus labios para luego abrirlo y beber un buen buche de Wiskey, el ardor del líquido quemo su garganta.

—Purpura.-

Ignotus sintió como su corazón se detenía para luego latir nuevamente con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y bajo la vista ¡Sí! ¡Purpura! ¡Purpura! El chico chillo de emoción y se colocó de pie dejando caer el líquido y el cuenco en el suelo.

— ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!—Ignotus dio pequeños saltos y luego estiro su brazo para que su hermano mayor se colocara de pie— ¡Funcionó!-

Antioch sonrió, abrazo el delgado cuerpo de su hermano, estrechándole por completo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron los de los más jóvenes, ambos se besaron con suavidad.

Ignotus suspiro maravillado, sus manos se alzaron y se aferraron a la camisa de Antioch— ¿H-hoy llevaras a Cadmus contigo, verdad?—Tartamudeo.

La sonrisa que Antioch tenía se borró instantemente al escuchar el nombre de su otro hermano. Dio otro buche a su Wiskey mientras soltaba a Ignotus.

— ¿Antioch?—Exclamo Ignotus confundido. —Dijiste que...-

—Se lo que dije—Respondió con molestia viéndole—Sabes... creo que deberías irte.-

— ¿Irme?—Repitió aún más confundido el chico—Hermano.....¿porque de repente estas molesto?-

— ¡Porque aunque estemos celebrando la llegada nustro hijo solo sigues pensando en ese bastardo!—Le gritó cabreao el hombre a su hermano menor, el rostro de Antioch estaba enrojecido—Ya lo veras, Ignotus. Ya lo veras, —le susurró—Tal vez logres casarte con el pero Cadence siempre será la dueña del corazón de Cadmus.-

Ignotus frunció el ceño, sus manos se volvieron puños en tan solo segundos— ¡No te entiendo, Antioch! ¡No te entiendo!—Le dijo viéndole, el hombre se volteó para evitar mirarlo pero Ignotus le jalo con fuerza para que se volteara de nuevo— ¡No entiendo! Tú fuiste quien propusiste la idea ¡No yo, Antioch!—Le recordó— ¡Cuando te pedí ayuda para matar a esa estúpida tu propusiste el plan! ¡Y esta vez también! Tu...-

— ¡Cállate!—Antioch le agarró del brazo y lo saco de su habitación. Los ojos del mayor estaban nublados por la molestia y la decepción—Yo...cumpliré mi parte, en la noche tendrás a Cadmus al pie de tu habitación.

**************************

Cadmus fue interceptado por su hermano mayor justo al salir de la habitación. Tenía la intención de ir al cuarto de Ignotus y disculparse con él por lo que sucedió hace cuatro días pero.... — ¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Cadmus molesto, Antioch solo se aparecía para molestarle.

—Hermano, que milagro. Hoy te dejaste ver, ya me preocupaba que algún vampiro te hubiera mordido—Dijo el hombre con burla viéndole— ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato? Mira que todos los días no hago esto contigo, pero digamos que hoy estoy algo benevolente.-

Cadmus frunció el ceño— ¿Salir a beber?—Repitió—No tengo nada que celebrar.-

—La bebida no solo es un estímulo para la felicidad si no también para olvidar las penas—Antioch deslizo su brazo por el hombro de Cadmus—divirtámonos un rato. —Le dijo—se lo prometí a padre—mintió.

Cadmus suspiro, observo desde donde estaba parado, la puerta lejana de la habitación de Ignotus. Ya sería que al regresar hablaría con él. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón, tal vez si bebía un rato podría ser capaz de olvidar aquel dolor que aún provocaba en el la muerte de su amada Cadence.


	12. Chapter 12

—Cadence era perfecta—La voz de Cadmus estaba impregnada de dolor—Mi Cadence... Cadence...—El hombre sollozo con fuerza frente a su hermano mayor—Ella se marchó y me dejo aquí...solo.

Antioch rodo los ojos al escucharle, le agarro por los abrazos para colocarle de pie, su hermano ya estaba borracho y delirante, apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que estaban en la taberna.... —Eres un ridículo.

—¡T-tu no lo entiendes!—Cadmus casi grito al tiempo que era arrastro por su hermano fuera de aquel lugar—Cadence... ella era tan...

—Estaba comible—admitió el mayor ayudando al borracho a caminar, se dirigían a casa y sabía muy bien que le esperaba a su hermano allí. —Pero ya murió ¿Quieres que te lleve al cementerio para que logres follartela? Aunque seguro ya está más que descompuesta.

Cadmus entrecerró los ojos, furioso he ido—La amo...—Susurro mientras las lágrimas aun caían—la amo, la amo tanto que.... Yo quiero morir para estar con ella.

Antioch soltó una risita—No me tientes—Murmuro a su hermano mientras continuaban caminando—No me tientes, Cadmus, porque estoy más que dispuesto a matarte.

Cadmus ladeo la vista para verle—¿Es...es por Ignotus?—preguntó.

—Tal vez..—Le respondió. No quería cometer una locura aunque la idea era tentadora, si mataba al imbécil de Cadmus sus problemas se resolverían pero... Ignotus no era ningún idiota, obviamente desconfiaría de él. —Pero es algo que no te interesa...

—Cadence..—Susurro de nuevo Cadmus recordándola.

Antioch le guio y sostuvo por casi media hora hasta regresar a la casa. Su estómago justo cuando la puerta fue abierta, Ignotus estaba allí, despierto y de pie.

—B-Bienvenidos—tartamudeo el menor mirando al suelo una vez y sintió la mirada de su hermano mayor sobre él.

—¿Cadence?—Murmuro medio dormido y borracho Cadmus.

El dolor se impregno en el rostro Ignotus al escucharle. Observo a su hermano mayor y este le miro a él. Las ganas de matar a Cadmus aumentaban. Antioch deseaba y anhelaba tener a su hermano menor solo para sí... ¡Solo para el! ¡Ignotus era suyo! Y solo... faltaba tiempo para que el notara que Cadmus no valía la pena.

—Como lo prometí—Le dijo observando a Cadmus.

Ignotus asintió, trago ruidoso y se acercó hasta Cadmus, este aún se mantenía de pie aunque con esfuerzo y ayuda— ¿hermano...?—le llamo Ignotus— ¿Cadmus?

— ¿Humn?—Murmuro este ido— ¿Q-que...?

Antioch rodo los ojos, y se marchó a la cocina. Ignotus en cambio suspiro, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y con esfuerzo subió las escaleras a paso suave junto con Cadmus. Entraron a la habitación de este y le recostó en la cama.

— ¿Cadmus...?—Le llamo el menor de nuevo—¿Cad?

— ¿Ah....?—Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Ignotus suspiro nervioso, se acercó y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, se inclinó y beso los labios de su hermano. Cadmus, Cadmus... ¡Lo quería tanto! ¡Lo amaba!—Te amo, Cadmus.

— ¿Si...?—Murmuro Cadmus para sonrió ahora dormido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Antioch no se adentró, solo se quedó de pie en la entrada de esta— ¿Ya cayo tu amorcito?—Preguntó para luego comer algo del pan que sostenía— ¿crees que pueda follarte así?—se burló. —que patético.

Ignotus le miro al tiempo que se repetía que tenía que ser paciente. —Gracias, Antioch.

— ¿Gracias?—Repitió este enarcando una ceja—No seas ridículo, Ignotus.

*************

—¿Q-que d-demonios?—Cadmus bajo rápidamente de la cama al despertarse. ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Qué hacia Ignotus allí? Abrió la boca sin saber qué hacer. Varias punzadas de dolor en su cabeza le hicieron chillar, maldita jaqueca.

Ignotus se removió en la cama, Cadmus ahogo un chillido de terror. Observo a su hermano menor despertar y verle—¿Cadmus...?

—¿Q-que...que haces aquí?—Pregunto el mayor agarrando su ropa en el suelo—¿E-estas desnudo?—tartamudeo.

—Claro que estoy desnudo...nosotros...—las mejillas del mejor se tiñeron de rojo—Lo hicimos.

—¿H-hacerlo?—tartamudeo el hombre—¿Q-que? ¡Claro que no! Yo... yo...

—Yo te ayude a subir hasta aquí, Antioch te dejo tirado en la entrada de la casa—Le informo Ignotus con molestia. Sintiéndose decepcionado por completo ¿Es que acaso Cadmus no era capaz de notar lo mucho que le amaba? ¿¡Todo lo que estaba haciendo por estar junto a el!?—Tú estabas borracho... comenzaste a besarme y...

Cadmus negó forzándose a recordar—No...no lo recuerdo. —Murmuro viéndole—yo...

— ¿E-estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo?—Ignotus alzo la voz, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Si bien era cierto que no habían tenido relaciones necesitaba que Cadmus le creyera pero... le dolía, le dolía ver como su hermano le rechazaba de todas las formas posibles— ¿S-sabes? ¡Largarte de mí habitación!—le grito.

—Ignotus... yo... no he-estoy diciendo eso...yo...—Cadmus contesto rápidamente. Por eso odiaba beber...—Lo siento yo....

—Lárgate, Cadmus... ¡Lárgate!

********

**_Un mes después..._ **

— ¿Mi hijo tiene algo grave?—Pregunto Adley sumamente preocupado al medimago. Su pequeño Ignotus era su adoración y un recuerdo viviente de su difunta esposa.

—No tiene nada grave—Le calmo este al padre de familia al salir de la habitación del menor. Los dos hermanos estaban detrás de su progenitor alertas—Los vómitos y mareos son algo natural por...

—¿Por...?—Murmuro el hombre en zozobra.

—Él está esperando un bebé—Anuncio viendo la expresión de sorpresa del adulto—Puedo estimar que tiene un mes o mes medio. —Murmuro el medimago—Necesitara algunos cuidados, y sobre todo magia del padre de la criatura.

Adley asintió tratando de no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa. Acompaño al medimago hasta la puerta de su casa y pago sus servicios. Sin esperar mucho regreso nuevamente hasta donde sus hijos se encontraban. Endureció su rostro y los encaro.

—¿Quién es?—Les pregunto viéndole.

Antioch ladeo la vista para observar a Cadmus. Este trago ruidoso.

—¿Cadmus?—Repitió Adley viéndole—¿Tu...?

—C-creo...—Murmuro observando el suelo.

—¿Crees?—La voz de Adley se impregno de rabia al escucharle—¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso? ¿Qué tu hermano es un cualquiera que anda acostándose con todos por allí?—Casi le grito.

El hombre trago ruidoso nuevamente—¿P-porque t-tengo que ser yo? ¡P-puede ser Antioch!—Respondió a su padre en voz alta. Adley lo abofeteo.

—Ignotus nunca ha querido a Antioch ¡Cadmus! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Él siempre te ha amado a ti!—Le replico con molestia—acepte tu matrimonio con Cadence a pesar de no estaba de acuerdo. ¡Pensé que te casarías con Ignotus desde el inicio!

—no entiendo que ve Ignotus en ti...—Antioch le vio con molestia, quería romper el pescuezo de su hermano a pesar de que disfrutaba la reprimenda que le estaba dando su padre—No solo le rechazas e ignoras, ahora... quieres hacerte el estúpido. Sé que estuvieron juntos el día que te emborrachaste, Cadmus. El medico ya lo ha dicho... y las cuentas son claras, imbécil. Además... Lo máximo que Ignotus permitió que le hiciera fue besarlo... ya que no quería que nadie aparte de ti lo tocara.

El rostro de Adley se enrojeció. —Te casaras con Ignotus—Sentencio el mayor—Ya es hora que seas responsable de tus actos.


	13. Chapter 13

— ¿A dónde vas?—Ignotus se acomodó quedando sentado en la cama que ahora compartía con Cadmus. Ya habían pasado dos meses de su boda y el embarazo estaba empezando a notarse. El menor se sentía feliz, estaba casado con Cadmus y estaban esperando un...hijo... pero....

—Daré una vuelta...—Respondió Cadmus ya vestido.

Ignotus trago ruidoso, su gesto se descompuso— ¿dar una vuelta o iras de nuevo al cementerio?—pregunto con voz molesta— ¿pasaras el día allí? ¿O te quedaras a dormir junto a la tumba de Cadence?—objeto sin rodeos, la bocita de burla de Antioch hizo eco en su mente. Si bien hay logrado cumplir sus deseos... Cadmus el... prefería pasar el tiempo con una muerta que con él.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—Respondió este a su hermano—No creo que te interese en que pierdo el tiempo.

Ignotus tembló rabioso—Sí... tienes razón, no me importa—Respondió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trato de no gritarle, repitiéndose a sí mismo que tenía que calmarse—Anda vete, no la hagas esperar.

Cadmus suspiro al tiempo que observaba como las mejillas de Ignotus se humedecían por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Su estómago se retorció, se sentía mal por su hermano. Se sentía mal por no corresponderle pero... su amor por Cadence...—Prometo que regresare a la hora de almorzar...—murmuro y sin darle un beso de despedida se marchó.

Ignotus soltó un leve sollozo al quedarse solo, ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba! Incluso muerta, Cadmus... la prefería a ella. ¡No importaba si se esforzaba! ¡No importaba lo dulce que le tratara! Cadmus... la prefería a ella.

—Te lo dije.... —La voz de Antioch sobresalto a Ignotus. El menor alzo la vista al ver de pie a su hermano mayor al pie de la puerta— ¿o través se fue a ver el cadáver de su novia?—se burló entrando y cerrando la puerta tras el—es ridículo.

Ignotus se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas— ¿Qué haces aquí...?—Le pregunto a la defensiva. Suficiente tenía con sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—repitió pensante al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama—la pregunta es necia hermanito—le susurro—¿Te está follando ya?—pregunto con interés—ya que llevabas ignorándome por casi un mes y... la paciencia se me ha agotado.

Ignotus quiso reír al escucharle. Ni siquiera podía besarle con tranquilidad. Ya se habia llevado un par de experiencias desagradables, si bien habia logrado tener sexo con Cadmus, el que le llamara Cadence cuando se corría no era algo para nada agradable. Aun así... Conservaba esa estúpida esperanza— ¿No has conseguido alguna puta que follarte?

Antioch rio con fuerza al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano—Putas no me hacen falta, Ignotus—Le replico—pero... tu y yo tenemos algo más que un trato—Le respondió viendo el vientre ligeramente abultado de su hermano— ¿No es así?

Ignotus trago ruidoso, y suspiro. Sintió como Antioch se acomodaba para quedar sentado junto a él. Paso una mano alrededor de su cintura y acaricio su vientre.

—Mi hijo...—Dijo este desprendiendo magia.

—O Hija...—replico el menor sintiendo las caricias sobre su vientre. Los ojos de Ignotus se humedecieron nuevamente, las lágrimas corrieron sin control.

—No llores, tonto—Murmuro Antioch al sentir como Ignotus se acurrucaba contra el—No es bueno para el bebé.

—E-estoy harto—Dijo el chico tembloroso—Cadmus no me ama...¡¿Q-que más tengo que hacer?!—pregunto entristecido. —C-cuando me toca... piensa que yo soy ella, cuando m-me b-besa... La llama a ella, c-cuando me...

—Cierra la boca...—Le interrumpió el mayor—Te lo mereces.

Ignotus sollozo—L-la o-odio...—repitió.—La odio, la odio, la odio.

Antioch suspiro mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su hermano—Solo tienes que pedírmelo... —Le susurro besando sus labios—y yo...

—¿P-pedirte q-que...?—Tartamudeo el chico viéndole.

—Puedo matarlo..—Respondió Antioch viendo los ojos de su hermano—Mandarlo a dormir con ella ¿no es eso lo que él desea? Puedo cumplir el deseo y al mismo tiempo, nos haríamos un favor..

Ignotus negó rápidamente—No...yo...no quiero que el m-muera.. ¡v-vamos a tener un hijo!

—Mi hijo...—le recordó Antioch a su hermano—mi bebé.

—Antioch...

—Ya... Ya... Ya lo sé...—Dijo con voz cansada el mayor, Antioch abajo el rostro para besar los labios de Ignotus y con sus dedos limpiar sus lágrimas. Acaricio su espalda mientras le besaba, Ignotus suspiro. Alzo la bata pijama que llevaba—Oh...—susurro al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior—que tenemos aquí...

A pesar de la tristeza el menor sonrió. Se sentó voluntaria mente sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor—estas duro...—murmuro el chico acariciando su pecho— ¿ansioso?

El miembro de Antioch palpito con fuerza, sus manos amaron las nalgas del chico—un poco.

********************

—¿Dónde está Cadmus?—Pregunto Adley al no ver a su hijo mientras desayunaban.

—Fue a llorar a la tumba de la chica—Respondió sin delicadeza Antioch a su padre—Creo que debería hacerse una cabaña allí, y así nos ahorraría su presencia. Ama vivir entre los muertos.

Adley observo a su hijo menor. Los ojos hinchados de Ignotus le confirmaron que todo aquello era verdad. Suspiro con molestia y se controló—Ya veo...—dijo el hombre. Una idea habia estado rondado por su cabeza y por lo veía tendría que cumplirla—He estado pensando en cambiarnos de residencia.

Ignotus y Antioch observaron a su padre— ¿Cambiarnos?

Adley asintió—He escuchado que al algunos magos están formando un barrio, se llama el valle del Godric. Hay algunos muggles pero no muchos, es más seguro allí—exclamo el hombre—está algo retirado pero creo que es lo mejor para la familia.

Ignotus sonrió de oreja a oreja. — ¡Es una estupenda idea, papá!—Dijo ansioso el chico. Si se marchaban... Cadmus se vería impedido de visitar a Cadence al cementerio. Se alejarían de todo los recuerdos de ella— ¿C-cuando nos iremos?—pregunto.

—He....Aun no lo sé, me gustaría que fuera después des a luz pero... el viaje podría ser mas agotador con un bebé encima—explico el hombre— ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

—Entre más rápido nos marchemos mejor—Ignotus sonrió mientras imaginaba su nueva vida.

Adley sonrió. La felicidad de su pequeño hijo era la suya—perfecto, le enviare una lechuza a un amigo, si me da respuesta viajare hasta allí. Son dos días de camino, aunque tengo un conocido que podría llevarme allí en carruaje de pegasos, me ahorraría un día de viaje—murmuro—cuando tenga todo listo les mandare la dirección.

******************

_Varios después..._

—¿Irnos?—repitió Cadmus mientras hablaba a solar con su padre.

—Sí... irnos—repitió este viéndole fijamente—Irnos para que te olvides de la chica, irnos para que Ignotus pueda ser feliz. Irnos para tener un nuevo comienzo. Irnos para que te intereses por quien es ahora tu esposo.

Cadmus trago ruidoso al escucharle.—Papá...

—Me tienes harto y decepcionado—Dijo Adley viéndole. Las ganas de matarlo algunas veces se hacían presentes en el—Dime Cadmus.. Cuándo vas al cementerio ¿ella te responde?

—No...—Respondió el hombre viendo el suelo.

— ¿Te acaricia? ¿Te ve? ¡Ella ahora es solo huesos! Ignotus está vivo... Ignotus está esperando un hijo tuyo... y tú solo prefirieres pasar el tiempo viendo una maldita tumba. Los muertos no regresan, hijo. —Le recordó— Partiré dentro de tres días a nuestro nuevo hogar—le dijo—hare algunos arreglos, tus hermanos y tu esperen mi llamada.


	14. Chapter 14

—Tendremos que ir a pie—Aviso Antioch llegando a la casa, ahora se encontraba casi vacía, la gran mayoría de pertenencias habían sido transportadas en carruaje por un amigo de su padre—Simone ha dicho que dos de sus pegasos han enfermado, así que no hará ningún viaje.

Ignotus suspiro al escuchar aquello—Papá dijo que son dos días de camino...—Dijo quejoso.

—Estuve preguntando...—Murmuro Antioch viendo a Cadmus, el cual se encontraba en silencio—podríamos acortar bastante si vamos por un camino alterno, hay un rio algo extenso si lo cruzamos estaríamos acortando el mismo tiempo que lo haríamos con los pegasos de Simone.

Cadmus asintió—Bueno... eso será.

***********

Ignotus bostezo, habían abandonado el lugar que por muchos año fue su hogar desde el amanecer, ya habia pasado el mediodía, y sus pies dolían pero... aunque podía subir a su caballo no quiera hacerlo, se sentía incómodo sobre este. — ¿Dónde se encuentra el dichoso camino?—Pregunto Ignotus a su hermano mayor, Cadmus caminaba en silencio. Preso de sus emociones y dolido por abandonar las tierras en donde descansaba su amada Cadence.

—llegaríamos allí al atardecer—Se expresó este, tomando algo de Wiskey de su cantimplora—Según los rumores, muchos muggles han muerto ahogados al cruzar el rio—se burló—aunque nosotros muggles no somos...crearemos un puente.

Ignotus asintió al tiempo que se acariciaba el vientre. Estaba feliz y por eso no le molestaba el silencio en el que se habia impuesto Cadmus. Entre más lejos estuvieran de Cadence, de la difunda Cadence. Mejor... ¡Por fin Cadmus le amaría y... formarían una familia! Porque tenía planeado que una vez y naciera el bebé... esperaría unos dos meses para embarazarse nuevamente... ¡y esta vez sí sería de Cadmus!

Optó finalmente por subirse al caballo, ya no aguantaba la planta de sus pies. Tomo algo de agua, y comió pan con tiras de carne junto a los otros. El sol poco a poco fue bajando su intensidad.

—Este es el camino—Dijo señalándolo—Se puede escuchar la corriente del rio...—Antioch se acercó para tomar las riendas del caballo de Ignotus—Hay que bajar una pequeña colina—explico.

Ignotus y Cadmus asintieron. La línea recta de camino comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo poco a poco, Ignotus se vio obligado a bajar del caballo para no caer este, Cadmus le ayudo a bajar. El sol aun resplandecía en el cielo aunque solo faltaba dos horas para que se ocultara.

Un prominente rio les dio la bienvenida. Habia unos cuantos arboles cerca a este. —Pues... si está bastante extenso—Exclamo Ignotus viéndola—La corriente es bastante fuerte... ¿Los muggles lo pasaban a nado?

—en barcas, pero la corriente también las tumba—Antioch saco su varita, Cadmus e Ignotus le imitaron. Solo les costó unas palabras y varios movimientos para que un puente de piedras, barro y ramas se creara. Ignotus agarro las riendas de su caballo, Cadmus y Antioch hicieron lo mismo. Comenzaron a cruzar el puente hasta que algo les hizo voltearse.

Una figura vestida de capucha negra, se encontraba a los inicios del puente, no podían verle. No podían ver su rostro.

— ¿Quién diablos eres...?—Antioch frunció el ceño mientras alzaba su varita en dirección a la figura aparecida—muéstrate.

— ¿Quién soy?—La voz sonó algo muerta y espectral. De un parpadeo se encontraba a solo centímetros de ellos—Soy la muerte...—Se presentó esa, unas manos de solo huesos hicieron un ademan y una especie de guadaña apareció—He de felicitarlos...

Cadmus enarco una ceja— ¿Por qué...?—Pregunto este.

—Normalmente las personas se ahogan en el rio—Explico esta, si más, sin demostrar ningún emoción aunque estaba molesta, tres presas se habían escapado—Lo que han hecho es una gran Azaña y por esta razón...quiero...recompensarlos.

Ignotus se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Mordió sus labios perceptiblemente. Aquello no le gustaba para nada. ¿Una recompensa? ¿Para ellos? ¡¿Por haber escapado la muerte?! Algo iba mal. Intento disuadir a sus hermanos con la mirada pero...

— ¿Una recompensa?—Antioch sonrió de oreja. La muerte asintió, el mayor no demoro mucho en pedir lo que deseaba—Quiero una varita digna... para un mago que ha vencido a la muerte—pidió este.

La muerte solo le basto segundos para aparecerse cerca de uno de los árboles de sauco que se encontraban cerca del rio, agarro una pequeña rama, la agito y una varita ligeramente agujerada se formó. —Toma...—dijo entregándosela al mayor.

Antioch la agito, realizando algunos hechizos y sintiéndose satisfecho rompió su antigua varita al tiempo que observaba a Cadmus ¿Qué pediría aquel imbécil?

— ¿Tu?—Pregunto la muerte.

Cadmus trago ruidoso, su cerebro trabajo rápidamente en busca algo. La sonrisa de su ama Cadence llego a él y...—Quiero...que me digas una forma de como regresar los muertos a la vida.

El estómago de Ignotus se retorció— ¡¿Q-que...?!—Tartamudeo. Cadmus fue incapaz de verle— ¿Es lo que pedirás? ¡Cadmus nosotros....!

— ¡No te amo!—Le grito, la muerte guardo silencio al igual que Antioch, este último no podía creer su suerte, el imbécil de su hermano le estaba ahorrando mucho, mucho trabajo. —Yo. Nunca lograre amarte...—le dijo—ahora...ahora tengo la oportunidad, Cadence... la traeré y...

— ¿Y...N-nuestro hijo?—Pregunto el menor, su garganta comenzó a doler, las lágrimas se juntaron. Su cuerpo tembló furioso y maldijo una y otra vez la presencia de aquel ser frente a ellos.

—El... estará mejor contigo—Aseguro, observo a la muerte y estiro su mano a la espera de su recompensa. Este solo tardo unos segundos en recoger una de las piedras que estaban en el rio, la oculto entre sus palmas para nuevamente mostrarla. Habia obtenido una forma rómbica, la cual coloco en la palma de Cadmus.

—A partir de ahora, con esto... tendrás el poder de revivir a los muertos—Exclamo esta.

Cadmus sonrió mientras observaba la piedra ennegrecida. Cadence... Cadence y el tendría su final feliz. ¡Regresaría al pueblo y la reviviría!

— ¿Tu....?—La voz de la muerte ahora se dirigía a Ignotus, el cual tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El chico llevo una mano al estómago, acariciando. Sintiéndose traicionado y derrotado... ¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendo!— ¿Qué....?

—Yo.... —La voz del chico sonó débil—yo... deseo...—Trato de pensar, trago ruidoso y...—Solo deseo irme de aquí....sin ser seguido por ti.

La muerte si pudiera haber fruncido el ceño, lo hubiera hecho. Quito la capucha que la capa que llevaba y se la entregó a este para posteriormente desaparecer.

—Eres un imbécil, Cadmus...—Antioch se acercó a Ignotus sacando un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas— ¡Vas abandonar a tu esposo! ¡A tu esposo que esta esperado un hijo tuyo!

— ¡Yo no quería casarme!—Grito este sosteniendo la piedra con fuerza—papá me obligo... ¡Tampoco pedí que se embarazara!

Los labios de Ignotus temblaron mientras le escuchaba— ¡Lárgate entonces!—Grito empujándolo— ¡Lárgate con tu jodida muerta!—Su corazón dolió— ¡Lárgate y no regreses con nosotros! ¡Quédate allí! Con ella....

—Cálmate, cálmate...—Suplico Antioch al menor, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su bebé—Si...mejor lárgate hermano, y no regreses— Pidió a este. Los ojos de Cadmus se humedecieron.

—Ustedes no entiende... No entienden yo... ¡Yo la amo! Yo... no puedo ser feliz sin ella. Lo siento, Ignotus...lo siento por nuestro hijo pero....no quiero vivir junto a alguien con quien no seré feliz. —El hombre les dio la espalda—Lo siento—y desapareció.

Ignotus solo un fuerte sollozo, Antioch le abrazo. La tela de su túnica se humedeció rápidamente, acaricio la espalda de joven hermano al tiempo que sonreía sin que este fuera capaz de verlo. Perfecto, todo perfecto ¡el imbécil de Cadmus le habia dejado el camino libre con Ignotus y el... lo aprovecharía!

—T-tenías razón.... —Murmuro el chico con el rostro humedecido—el...siempre va preferirla a ella...muerta o viva...

—Si...Lo sé pero...—Antioch acaricio el rostro de Ignotus—La única persona que te preferirá siempre seré yo...

Ignotus cerró los ojos controlando sus lágrimas. Refugio su rostro en el pecho de Antioch. Sus sueños... sus deseos ¡Sus anhelos! La vida que habia estado crearon las últimas semanas habia sido destruido en menos de cinco minutos.

—No llores, amor...no llores—Antioch beso los labios de Ignotus para mirarle fijamente—ahora solo...somos nosotros...—exclamo tocando vientre abultado del joven—Deja de llorar por ese imbécil, anularemos tu matrimonio y nos casaremos...—dijo sonriente este—nuestro bebé nacerá y estaré allí para recibirlo.

Ignotus bajo la vista mientras le escuchaba ¿ese era su destino? ¿Ese era el destino que la vida le habia deparado?— ¿C-casarnos?

—Sí, amor...—Beso sus labios nuevamente, contento— ¿O tienes algún plan para traerle de nuevo, Ignotus? Ya lo has confirmado...el mismo te lo ha dicho—susurro Antioch en su oreja—él no te ama, el solo ama al cadáver de Cadence, la única que persona que te ama aquí...soy yo... solo yo.—Le abrazo con posesividad.

Las lágrimas bajaron humeante por el rostro del joven—Yo....

—Nuestro bebé....piensa en nuestro bebé, ¡No necesitas a Cadmus!—Insistió este tratando de convencerle—padre seguramente quera matarlo cuando se entere lo que te ha hecho... nosotros le diremos la verdad...parte de la verdad—dijo—el aceptara nuestro matrimonio.

—Antioch,..—Ignotus sollozo.

El mayor le abrazo—Todo estará bien mi amor. —Le aseguro, llevaría a Ignotus al valle de Godric y luego... regresaría para matar al imbécil de Cadmus. Nadie sospecharía de él.


	15. Chapter 15

Antioch rio con fuerza mientras bebía en la taberna, ya llevaban tres semanas en el valle del Godric, tenía que admitir que era un lugar agradable para vivir. Habia hablado con su padre, le habia contado lo que les habia sucedido, que la misma muerte les habia obsequiado algo pero... tanto su padre como Ignotus sospechaban de aquello, la muerte no te obsequia regalos tan fácil... Aun así, correría el riesgo.

Termino de beber la última "copa" y regreso a casa, un elfo lo recibió, se dio un lavada en el rostro y tomo algo para eliminar el olor del Wiskey de su boca, el matrimonio de Ignotus y Cadmus estaba en proceso de anulación y dentro de poco su pequeño hermano, seria completamente suyo.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Solo una cosa.

Que Cadmus, muriera. Pero ya él se encargaría de eso.

Entro a la habitación en la que ahora dormía con Ignotus, se colocó sus ropas de dormir y se recostó junto este, acariciando el vientre donde se desarrollaba su hijo.

******************

Cadmus soltó un sollozo, no entendía. No lograba entender que sucedía. ¡Cadence estaba allí! ¡Con el! pero no le hablaba... ese extraño velo la rodeaba, y las veces que le miraba siempre estaba triste.

— ¿Cadence?—Le llamo nuevamente, pero está aún se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación, con la mirada triste y perdida—Cadence... háblame, por favor...—Suplico acercándosele, pero ella le miro, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sus ojos. —No, no, no llores, mi amor, no llores...—Cadmus ahogo un sollozo al obsérvala—Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo, Cadence.

Pero esta no respondió a ninguna de sus palabras.

********************

— ¿Viajar?—Adley enarco una ceja al escuchar a Antioch decir aquello—¿y para que quieres viajar, hijo mío?—Pregunto, se habia sentido sorprendido cuando Antioch le habia propuesto hacerse cargo del bebé que Ignotus tendría, se sentía profundamente decepcionado de su hijo Cadmus pero ya no quería pensar en el.—Pensé que Ignotus y tu...

—todo está bien entre nosotros, papá—Le confirmo viéndole, estaba sentado frente al. —Pero... quiero comprar cosas peculiares para nuestro hijo—Le dijo—además, ahora que tengo la varita más poderosa he de cumplir algunas promesas que me impuse.

—Estas buscando el peligro, hijo—Insistió el hombre—realmente me... siento orgulloso de ti, de lo que estás haciendo por tu hermano menor pero... ¿Quieres dejarle solo? ¿Y si todo sale mal y terminas muriendo? Ya te lo dicho, debes de andar con cuidado, la muerte...

—Padre, he vencido la mismísima muerte, así que ahora no le temo a nada—Antioch rio con fuerza, y se colocó de pie—Ignotus ya sabe sobre esto, y he logrado convencerlo, regresare—le prometió,

Adley suspiro con resignación— ¿Cuándo partirás?—preguntó.

—Hoy al anochecer.

*****************

Nevaba, y el frio era infernal.

Pero Antioch no sentía frio en absoluto, sin dificultad alguna camino a zancadas sobre la nieve, entrecerró los ojos y observo la figura que desde hace años deseaba ver. — ¿Dejaste de esconderte, imbécil?—pregunto con burla, a su oponente.

— ¿Esconderme?—el hombre de ojos dorados rio—No soy tu, Peverell.

Antioch rodo los ojos y saco su varita—Las cosas no serán la última vez, Calixto—aseguro con burla—Si derrote a la muerte, soy capaz de derrotarte a ti. —Murmuró—hoy uno de nosotros, morirá.

El de ojos dorados y cabello rubio frunció el ceño al no entender aquello, saco su varita y el duelo comenzó. Antioch ataco, y Calixto repelió su ataque, los minutos pasaban y la magia se iba agotando, el rubio se encontraba sorprendido por los ataques y la ejecución de los hechizos.

¿Cuántos minutos ya habrían pasado? Calixto era incapaz de llevar la cuenta, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Hoy moriría.

El rayo de color negro le atravesó, Calixto ahogo un grito y cayó al suelo. Sintió dolor y como su respiración se cortaba, el sabor salado y oxidado de la sangre llego a su boca, y entonces lo noto, estaba vomitando, estaba agonizando. Moriría.

—Te lo dije—Antioch le observo con burla, de pie, sin ningún rasguño—He derrotado a la muerte, y ahora, te he derrotado a ti.

*****************

La muerte sonrió al colocarse en una de las esquinas de la habitación en la que el hombre dormía. Lo podía escuchar hablar entre los sueños, estaba borracho. El líquido al cólico habia humedecido todo el suelo del lugar.... la puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud y extremo cuidado.

Era otro mago, y en una de sus manos portaba un filoso cuchillo.

El mago suspiro al ver al otro dormido—Ciertamente, has burlado a la muerte—Murmuro, quítale la varita. Antioch ni siquiera lo noto, el alcohol le tenía anestesiado, el mago recordó todo lo que este habia hablado horas atrás. De la maravillosa varita que tenía—y la muerte ahora...—acertó el filo del cuchillo al cuello de este y rápidamente lo corto—te ha derrotado a ti.

El mago salió, y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la garganta de Antioch sin que ni siquiera este sintiera dolor.

La muerte suspiro—Uno, quedan dos.

**********************

Ignotus palideció al escuchar la noticia que su padre le acaba de dar.

— ¿M-muerto?—Tartamudeo sin llegar a creerlo—E-es... una broma ¿V-verdad?—Los ojos de Ignotus se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su padre hablaba totalmente enserio. Respiro profundo varias veces sin llegar a desvanecerse— ¿C-como sucedió?—pregunto.

—Le cortaron la garganta—Le dijo con voz neutra, le dolía la muerte de su hijo. Aunque no le habia llegado de sorpresa, era algo que se esperaba. Desde que Ignotus y Antioch le habían contado su encuentro con la muerte—estaba borracho, le quitaron la varita... no sintió dolor—le consoló.

Las lágrimas bajaron sin control, ¿Antioch? ¿Muerto? Ignotus trago ruidoso, ¿ahora quien le apoyaría? Cadmus no regresaría a consolarle y... estaba perdido. Su bebé y el... no tendrían a nadie en quien apoyarse.

—Ignotus —Adley se acercó a su hijo y acaricio su espalda, tratando de animarle—Sé que tu también piensas lo mismo que yo, no debieron haber aceptado esos "obsequios"—Murmuro—ella...

— ¡B-basta, papá!—Grito colocándose de pie, no quería pensar en eso— ¿S-su c-cuerpo?

—En el ataúd, lo han traído, aún no ha comenzado a descomponerse—Le dijo a su hijo menor, le dolía ver la tristeza en sus ojos—es mejor que... no lo veas, Ignotus, comenzare los preparativos para su entierro y luego de eso... te quedaras aquí, mientras yo busco a Cadmus.

Ignotus ladeo la vista al escuchar aquello— ¿B-buscarle?—Casi rio, acaricio su abultado vientre, su hijo... su hijo acaba de perder a su padre— ¿A qué?—pregunto—No creo que quiera dejar a su amada, Cadence.

Adley suspiro, la voz rencorosa de su hijo era otro de los martirios—Ignotus, tu hermano también está en peligro, y también lo estas tu... Usa... usa esa capa que ella misma te ha entregado, estoy seguro que te protegerá. La muerte ha venido por tus hermanos y por ti.

********

El carruaje aterrizo en la que en algún momento fue la casa de toda su vida, la casa en la que habia vivido los mejores momentos de su vida. La casa en la que habían nacido sus hijos, la casa en la que habia muerto su esposa.

Adley abrió la puerta, y observo el lugar vacío, entro y esta se cerró sola tras él. Sintió un escalofrió espectral, su estómago se retorció, tembloroso comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, trago ruidoso.

— ¿Cadmus?—Alzo la voz sin llegar a un grito— ¿Cadmus, hijo...?—Murmuró.

Nadie respondió.

Adley respiro ruidoso, camino por el corredor a pasos suaves mientras se dirigía hasta la habitación que en algún momento perteneció a Cadmus, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. Al ver, al ver... a su hijo colgado en la mitad de la habitación. Tembloroso, Adley se acercó a este, le agarro de la mano, sacando su varita y cortando la cuerda que le habia ayudado a quitarse la vida.

Cadmus, estaba frio, y pálido...

No necesitaba ser un experto para saber que... su hijo, habia muerto ya hace varias horas atras.

La molestia, la decepción, el odio y todos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron dando paso a una gran tristeza. Abrazo al cuerpo de su hijo, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Observo a lo lejos la piedra negra de la que Ignotus le habia hablado.

La muerte, la muerte se la habia llevado a su segundo hijo.

************************

La muerte, observo a Harry, aun desconsolado. Con los ojos inflamados después de recordar todo aquello. Los humanos, eran seres extraños. Eran seres peculiares, e interesantes.

— ¿Sabes...?—Le dijo mirando el cuerpo de Severus—Me da algo de pena tu hermano mayor, Antioch. El dio todo por ti...

Harry ladeo la vista, recordando en el mostró que se habia convertido su hermano mayor en esta vida. —Si... nunca le merecí...—Exclamo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Severus—Aquí... quería matarme—rio sin alegría—y yo... l-le he matado.

—Aunque en esta ocasión, el hijo que esperas, es de Cadmus... —Murmuro sin dejar de ver al difunto. —Deberías suplicarme por traer a Tom, no a Cadmus, Harry... incluso en esta vida. Te ha despreciado... por esa mujer.

El chico se limpió las lágrimas— ¡E-en esta v-vida el... el l-logro amarme...!—Insistió observando el rostro de Severus, su semblante relajado— ¡Ella se lo ha llevado de nuevo!

La muerte negó, cansado de tratar que el chico entrara en razón—Él nunca te amara, Ignotus—Dijo viendo al de ojos verdes—y si aquí... "lo hizo" era porque... el veía a ella... en ti.

Harry sollozo nuevamente, cansado de vivir. Cansado de repetir aquello— ¿C-cuando terminara t-todo esto? ¿C-cuando Cadmus y yo... seremos felices?

—Nunca—La muerte suspiro colocándose de pie—Él nunca te amara—Le recordó, le miro con pena— ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto? Cuando me canse tal vez... o cuanto tú... dejes de correr tras una persona que no te ama.

Los ojos de Harry ardieron. Era como si escuchara a su hermano mayor replicarle. Era como si escuchara a Antioch regañándole por seguir con la idea de que Cadmus y el... en algún momento serian felices.

— ¿T-tengo... T-tengo que dejarlo ir?—pregunto el chico.

La muerte asintió.

—Trata de corregir todo en tu próxima vida—Le exclamo—en esta... nuevamente, te tocara a ti solo. Deja de aferrarte a él, Ignotus...—La muerte suspiro—Algunas veces debes salir herido para saber, caer para crecer, perder para luego ganar, porque las lecciones más grandes de la vida se aprenden a través del dolor. —Expreso y luego desapareció.

Las lágrimas de Harry cayeron sobre el rostro pálido de Severus, con adoración y dolor, el chico le acaricio. Beso sus labios, y sollozo sobre su pecho, las palabras de la muerte resonaron una y otra vez en su mente.

Jadeantes y cansados, Hermione y Ronald entraron al recinto. El corazón de Hermione dolió al ver a su amigo decaído por todo aquello, se quitó el abrigo que tenía y se acercó a este, para alejarle del cadáver de su profesor de pociones.

—Ya Harry... ya...—Le consoló ahora abrazándole—el profesor Snape... ahora, este en un lugar mejor. Ahora el... te está cuidando desde el cielo. Cuidándote, como siempre lo hizo.

El abrigo fue colocado sobre los hombros de Harry. Con ayuda de Ronald, lograron sacar a al ojiverde de aquel lugar, le darían algo para que se durmiera y se ausentara por lo menos algunas de horas de aquel dolor que le carcomía.

El cadáver quedo solo, y la muerte apareció nuevamente.

_El primero murió por poder_

_El segundo murió por amor_

_Y el tercero recibió la muerte como una vieja amiga._

**_Fin._ **


End file.
